


Mahou Shoujo Kimiko! A slut for peace! <3

by InerrantErotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Demons, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Magical Girls, Masturbation, Monsters, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Ninja, Oral Sex, Paradoxical, Romance, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tribadism, Wholesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Kimiko Kamitora is the most pure-hearted magical girl pervert there ever was. She's the Saint Princess of Sluts. She's not very girly. She's even a bit of a tomboy... but no one is better equipped to resist a demon's corruption than her. She is too wholesome, too pure of heart. She has something that no demon can ever take away from her- the power of true love.
Kudos: 19





	1. Kimiko Kamitora: Origins!

**Author's Note:**

> Kimiko Kamitora: Origins was actually written second, as a bit of a prequel. I believe Chapter 2 is a better introduction to the concept and the character, while Chapter 1 is a stronger introduction to the plot. Read whichever you please.

Kimiko Kamitora was just another ordinary schoolgirl with not a thought in the world for anything melodramatic like protecting humanity from demons or fighting for peace and justice. Sure, maybe she was a bit of a tomboy- but everything else was entirely mundane and ordinary in her life. Well, maybe there was one thing that stood out. She may have had some… strange ideas about how to get and keep a boyfriend. Kimiko was kind of a pervert like that.

The short haired redhead stood in the corner of the thrift store looking at lurid mangas and doujins. Looked like some hikikomori’s mom discovered a sizeable collection of hentai and sold them off at bargain bin prices. Everything from the most raucous and lewd to the sweet and tender! Gentle lovers furtively brushing their lips together in one doujin… a girl swarmed with tentacles in another.

Kim’s heart raced at the romantic plotlines and her knees shuddered at all the pixels! A spark of lightning shot up her spine as she flipped through the pages… and a lone solitary drop fell out from under her schoolgirl skirt.

All of this… it was a treasure trove of insight into a boy’s mind! Perfect reading material for when she finally got a boyfriend. Kim was the star player of her team at school- with legs like thunder and a kick that hit like lightning! She was the best at everything she set out to do… and being a girlfriend was no exception. Maybe she wasn’t as good at cooking, and maybe her looks were too tomboyish for that cutesy aesthetic, and so what if she never had the patience for housekeeping? Kim was gonna be… so amazing at this sex thing!

She really wanted to buy all of it! Yet this was a thrift store, after all. The cashier would have to ring up each item individually. It just wouldn’t do to walk up there with a stack full of porn. She mulled over her options as she collected it all. Just as she finished stacking them up, there was a rustling from one of the shelves and something pink fell to the floor. 

The schoolgirl looked over at the interloper… a big stuffed dragon. A cute and huggable pink dragon with a pom pom tail and tiny wings like a butterfly’s.

“Psch.” She blew air out of the corner of her mouth. Totally not her style. Way too girly.

Ever the diligent customer, Kim went over and picked him up so she could at least put him back on the shelf… he was kinda heavy for a stuffed animal. Kinda firm too. She looked him over- no tags or anything.

Stuffed animals weren’t exactly her thing. She much preferred sports and violent video games… but still, he was pretty big and not all that soft. The dragon had some weight to him.

Kim tilted her head. This was the weirdest stuffed animal she’d ever held! Then suddenly, it gave her an idea… why, yes! This was just perfect

She set him down beside her stack of pornographic manga. Right, that still didn’t solve her little problem of how to get all of these perverted things out of the store with her dignity intact…

…

…

...

The cashier rang up each hentai magazine, scanning the stickers affixed to all kinds of lewd things. ‘Help, my mom needs my semen to survive!’ was one. ‘My next door neighbor is a porn star’ was another. ‘Attack of the Futanari maids’ was the next… They were all so absurdly cheap that he probably got them for free. After the final doujin was purchased, the owner looked up from the counter and asked, “Is that all?”

“And this!” Chirped a muffled reply. Before him stood a schoolgirl with a bookbag over her head- like some kind of snake distending its jaw to consume its prey. She was left completely blind but was able to hoist up the stuffed dragon onto the counter all the same.

He looked the dragon over, trying to price it. The man checked the inventory and shrugged… then ballparked several thousand Yen for it.

Out the store Kim stumbled a minute later- knocking into display cases and shelves and cautiously feeling her way around until she finally wandered onto the street, barely holding onto a bag full of hentai and one large stuffed dragon.

Later that evening...

Kim burst through her door, bathing her bedroom in light from the hallway. It was not a girl’s room- at least not a very girly girl’s room. Posters of sports and action films, a map of the city that her favorite violent videogame was set in. A huge gaming PC and shelves of books and school material adorned the walls.

The girl threw her bookbag onto the floor and dropped the stuffed bear and the bag full of smut onto her bed. A nice cool blue her sheets were... so that when she slept, her head full of red hair stuck out like a tomato floating in the ocean.

Right! She’d gotten a little worked up in the store so it was time to get to business.

Kim rolled onto the bed and took out a doujin at random, stiffening her arms and holding it up into the air as she lay upon her back. She scanned those willowy curves- those teasing 2D muscles and expressions. Her mind raced with thoughts of a lurid rendezvous or a dirty hook up… she thought of that cute guy in the swimming club. Ishikawa-san? What was his first name?

He was so dreamy… with his blonde hair and that wonderful smile. He gave her that smile once- during practice. He watched her score a goal and she could see how impressed he was. The butterflies in Kim’s stomach did somersaults at the memory. Someday, she’d approach him. She’d ask him out. It just… had to be perfect. Nobody else had to be around. She had to look good and he had to not be so busy so he could focus entirely on her. The schoolgirl promised herself every day she’d talk to him the day that perfect moment arose.

Kim rolled onto her side and started flipping through the pages. Boys and girls kissing… ‘I love you’ the boy in the manga said. ‘It’s my first time’ The girl replied.

Her breath quickened and her nipples stretched taut against the thin fabric of her blouse. One of her hands wandered down between the folds of her skirt- rubbing her panties from the outside… Kimiko bit her lip as she went, turning each page more desperately than the last.

The teenage lovers in the doujin ended their first time with a beautiful simultaneous climax and fell into eachother’s arms. When she finished with that one, the schoolgirl sprang up and looked around her bed. The stuffed dragon was gone! When did that happen? She leaned over at the edge, spying him on the floor somehow. Like he had just gone up and moved on his own.

Kimiko picked him up and laid him down next to her. “Not so fast, Mr. Pom Pom Dragon.” She giggled as she batted at his fluffy pom pom tail like a playful cat with a piece of string, “One of these days… I’m gonna get me a boyfriend to confess his love to me like this… and he’s gonna take my virginity.”

She turned to her nightstand and fumbled around for a bit until she produced… a hot pink dildo, “It’s gonna be really special.” Kimiko promised, “-and I’m gonna be real good at it too. I’ll be the best thing that ever happened to him!” She always strove to be the best in every athletic activity she partook in and… well, sex was an athletic activity! “So you’re gonna be my little helper, Mr. Pom Pom Dragon~”

She hadn’t known when she bought the pink dildo that it would come with some kind of strap on apparatus. For that reason it was the most underused and neglected of her toys. Everything else was nice about it- from the little round bumps to the ribs where the ‘head’ was supposed to start. Now she finally had a purpose for it. Kimiko strapped the pink dildo to her new stuffed friend.

The dragon’s weight and relative firmness was to his credit for this kind of lurid purpose. Soft enough to cuddle with- but firm enough to wrestle… She laid him on his back, marveling at the giant erection he was now endowed with. The schoolgirl giggled- that pink penis was like a third of his total height. It matched his fur color too! She pulled her panties aside and straddled him- with a sigh of relief and a guilty eyes-glazed-over smile the moment that the pink bumpy member slid up into her sex.

Kimiko put both her hands on his shoulders. Nice and sturdy! Whoever made this stuffed animal sure was bad at making a cuddly fluffy dragon… but did make one hell of a body to ride on. Kim started to bounce up and down, soaking her dildo in a shiny wet sheen.

Boys loved a girl who could put in the work herself...

She pulled out another doujin at random, placing it flat besides her stuffed ‘lover’. Kimiko pinned him to the bed and fucked herself on the stand-in cock, her own wet pink sex sliding up and down on that bumpy member- coating it in her pleasure.

“Nngh.. Mr. Pom Pom!” She huffed, clutching him closely as her eyes darted right to left over the doujins, “Hngh~”

The doujin depicted a man and woman in the same position. She rode him despite the apparent pain. The woman winced and groaned… yet was determined to please him all the same. Funny, it didn’t hurt Kim in the slightest. The last panel before the next page was the man going, ‘I’m gonna- I’m gonna-’

Yes, she thought! That’s it. The ultimate expression of a boy’s pleasure! Kim hurried turned the page and slammed her groin down onto the stuffed dragon’s, completely burying that toy cock in her tight teenage pussy. Her womanly lips ground against the strapon’s base… and Kimiko came, absolutely soaking the stuffed dragon and completely shuddering overtop his helpless inanimate form. Her pussy gripped and clenched on that wonderfully bumpy member.

She sighed, wondering what it was like to have a boy cum inside of her. Did Ishikawa-san have a different smile when he came? Did he smile at all or did he groan and cry out like some of these guys in hentai? She was gonna find out… someday. And it would be magical!

The schoolgirl rolled up off of her stuffed dragon and went flipping through another dirty manga. She was looking for something in particular… after a few perusals, she finally found it. Kim set the doujin down on the stuffed dragon’s belly and kept her eyes locked on it. A beautiful milfy babe was sucking down some younger boy’s cock. She even had short hair too!

Guys liked those maternal types, huh? With the big boobs… Kim had given up on ever having those. She was already an adult and remained quite… modest in that department. Still, as she eyed the hentai milf making her step-son or neighbor or whoever this twinky boy’s toes curl- Kim dunked her head down on the pink cock and began to lavish her own maternal instincts upon it. Before long, her own fingers disappeared back under her skirt and she started to pleasure herself as well…

Kimiko had long since decided that the way to be the best girlfriend and the way to be the best at sex ever was to psychologically condition herself to it. If she masturbated every time she practiced her oral skills, her brain would associate the pleasure with blowjobs. It was the sure fire way to win a boy’s heart!

A few minutes later and Kim was whimpering and mewling with a pink cock in her mouth as she brought herself to a knee-shuddering orgasm. When she finally pulled her fingers away, a gush of girlcum splashed out with them, painting the inside of her skirt and a bit of her bed.

She lay on her back, panting with her eyes half closed… until she rolled over and took out a magic wand from her drawer, that innocuous ‘massager’ that could in no way be used for any illicit purposes.

Of course… she was gonna be so good at sex that her boyfriend, whoever he was (though he looked a lot like that blonde boy from the swimming club), would want to return the favor! She imagined a lover between her thighs… ever so grateful for how wonderful she was.

Just a few minutes later and Kim was just going to town on her clit. She had arched her back and bent her knees, thrusting her hips into the air until she came again…

Then she put Mr. Pom Pom Dragon up against the headboard and backed her ass into him, fucking herself doggystyle. The schoolgirl’s uniform was drenched in sweat and sex- her whole face flushed and glistening- red head of hair matted to her skin. She came a fourth time like that- her pussy clenching so hard that when she fell forward, she snapped the strapon off and took it with her.

...now was just the time to practice using her butt too! She took a smaller dildo and reached behind, fucking her petite little bottom until a few minutes later, a fifth orgasm shot the pink dildo right out with a wet splash onto the bed.

The pile of used dildos and sex toys mounted and mounted as the sun descended into the sky and the room grew darker and darker. Mangas were strewn across the bed. A whole four hours had passed (with them, countless orgasms) until she had finally exhausted her supply of toys and doujins. The whole room looked like a hurricane had gone through… a very wet hurricane. Of course Kim had to practice the kinds of strange positions that her boyfriend would put her in- since, you know, he just wouldn’t be able to restrain himself looking at her playing video games or doing her morning stretches!

The end result left her panting and half-undressed, with her panties around an ankle and her modest pushed out from her blouse. She looked at the stuffed dragon, sitting upright among the chaos.

“Thanks, Mr. Pom Pom Dragon.” She shakily laughed, patting his head.

“No problem, kiddo.”

Words cannot begin to describe the pure unadulterated expression of abject horror that was now so starkly portrayed upon Kim’s face. She was silent, mouth agape, eyes wide, brows furrowed in utter disgust and humiliation and confusion and shame.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!”

The dragon got the bad end of a big floppy dildo and was sent flying off her bed and onto the floor. Kim sat on her bed, frozen in anxiety and dread. There was… no way that was real, right? There was no way he’d been watching or… sentient the whole time, right?

“Ooogh.” He groaned, out of sight. One tiny little paw clamored up onto the bed… followed by another, “Name’s Kiryu…. Mrph, not Mr. Pom Pom Dragon. Uagh. Nice to meet you too.”

Kim’s mouth was wide, her lower lip sucked in and her brows so tightly compacted together as she sat naked on the other side of the bed.

“Ya gonna tell me your name or what?” He groused, rubbing his cheek where she had struck him with the big floppy dick… the one still in her clutches.

“K-Kimiko.” She shook in place.

“That’s a hell of a swinging arm you’ve got there.” He grumbled as he waddled over and sat down in front of her, “And your stamina… hah, do you do this sorta thing oft-”

“N-no!” She shook her head, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” He smiled, his simplistic features now suddenly quite emotive… “You’ve got spunk, kid.”

“S-spunk?”

“The gift! The potential.”

“S-spunk for what?” She asked with dread.

“Why, saving the world, of course!” Kiryu stood up and beamed, punching his cute little fist into the air.

“W-what are you?” Kimiko asked, “Some kind of Tsukumogami?”  
“You got a dry erase board or something?” The dragon asked as he sat back down. His voice was… kinda like a middle-aged man’s. Not nearly as cute as he looked.

She softly shook her head.

“Okay, no visual aids then.” The dragon shrugged, “I’m not a Tsukumogami… I am a celestial spirit, though. Your world isn’t the only plane of existence. Ghosts, monsters, demons and angels- they all exist in other worlds. Every ghost story you’ve ever heard is true. Every fable and myth is true. Just about every bad thing that’s ever happened with no explanation- that’s a demon at work. You follow me so far?”

A stuffed animal was seriously unraveling the secrets of the universe to her, moments after she had fucked her own everliving brains out in a marathon session of masturbatory indulgence… had Kimiko finally fucked herself stupid? Had she completely scrambled her brain with one too many orgasms? Had she taken psychological conditioning too far!?

Kim nodded… at a loss for anything else to say.

“Demons are always trying to invade your world, whenever and wherever they can.” Kiryu went on, “They’re immortal but they can be exorcised from earth. They enter your world through very limited portals and often disguise themselves as humans. The weaker the demon, the easier it is for them to slip through. Now, the strongest demon, the Great Devil King, was imprisoned four thousand years ago.”

Kim shook her head in disbelief as he continued the exposition dump.

“So for countless generations, it’s been the task of demon hunters to keep humanity safe. They must do so in secret, though. Demons feed on corruption and worship. Most of all, corrupting the pure of heart into evil and debauchery. If the public knew they existed- bad people would surely hope to use it to their advantage.”

“R-right…”

“Now, I know you’re probably asking yourself ‘So what’s that got to do with me?’ Well, I’ll tell you how!”

She wasn’t thinking that but okay.

“There’s a whole demon hunting society, you know. Knights, Superheroes, Kung Fu Masters. Here in Japan, there’s two major schools- you’ve got the Kunoichi and... the Magical Girls!” He beamed a wide smile… then ruined the dramatic moment by adding, “Though I guess both of those have been including more boys recently. Anyways, what I’m saying is, if all of this proves anything.” He gestured extravagantly to the chaotic mess of dildos, doujins, and juices strewn about on the bed, “YOU’VE got spunk, kiddo! I think you’ve got what it takes to be a demon hunter! A magical girl! Mahou Shoujo Kimiko!”

He stood upright, as the orange glow of the setting sun shone directly behind him, “You too can become a hero…”

She clutched her chest, feeling tears well up in the corner of her eyes, until she looked up at him and went, “Huh?”

He shrugged… and then produced from his hands a magical light and a powerful energy. There between his paws he manifested a ruby red jewel. An artifact, she would later learn, that contained a portion of his power as a magical creature… an artifact that would be a font for her own power.

“Demons crave a young virginal girl.” Kiryu said, more seriously, “They seek to corrupt their spirit- turn them from maidens into harlots. When a pure-hearted girl has been reduced to a desperate slut who knows nothing but a demon’s pleasure, all that becomes power for the fiend.”

“A-are you saying I’m already a slut!” Kim balled her hands into fists menacingly.

“N-no, no!” He shook his little paws, “Only… well. Back there, when we were-”

Her face turned bright red and her lips folded up into her mouth like a singularity.

“-when we were… joined. I could sense your pure intent.” Kiryu closed his eyes and nodded, “All of this… you did for someone special. You don’t know who it is yet, but your heart belongs to him alone.”

Kim blushed and looked away from him.

“Demons are powered by lust.” He concluded, “But magical girls are powered by love. Kimiko Kamitora, I want you to use your power for peace and justice.”

He lowered his head and knelt before her, bowing with obeisance before the girl, “I believe you have the power to save the world with your power.”

“W-when do I start?” She said. The words came out before her thoughts registered just how crazy this all was. Kim- a magical girl? Fighting demons?

He looked up at her, “Tonight.”

After a long moment, Kim softly… and resolutely nodded.

…

…

…

The schoolgirl was sitting on the subway by herself. It was already past midnight and after a long shower and time to think, she was finally able to consider his words… if she could use her ‘powers’ to help save someone- to do good in the world, well- she had to take that opportunity, right?

Kiryu could sense demon portals before they opened up. That’s why he revealed himself so abruptly to her. He was weak without a magical girl counterpart so his abilities were limited. A time and a place, broadly- but with little specifics… all he knew for certain was that a demon was going to be here soon.

After that? Well, they could go into hiding. Disguise themselves… commit countless horrible things- corrupting girls and hurting innocents.

If she didn’t stop the problem at its root- the weed would grow and infest society. It had to be her.

The little dragon couldn’t accompany her, of course. He wasn’t a fighter. As the source of her power- or rather, the mechanism through which she unlocked her power, he was just a liability. A walking weak point for her enemies to target in battle.... so he spent the whole time in her room, rifling through her belongings and locking Kim out of all of her accounts.

Her sole means of contacting him was over an old go-phone. For an ancient mystical beast, he took to technology pretty well.

The subway car had come to a stop at one lonely desolate station… and the lights flickered for just an instant as a shadowy figure stepped aboard. Kim was still in her schoolgirl uniform- despite it being well past midnight. Nothing screamed ‘come and rape me, monsters’ like a schoolgirl uniform…

A man in a thick overcoat, swaying and sniffing and slurring, walked over to her side of the car and hung his wrist over one of the handholds. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. The man was slovenly, with long greasy hair and a patchy beard.

Kim furiously started mashing a text on her phone, ‘I think I see him’

‘In human disguise?’ Kiryu replied.

‘Ya’

‘What do I do?’

‘Confront him! U have ur amulet, right?’

She pulled the ruby pendant out of her blouse and looked at it, nodding…

‘When the time comes’ Kiryu replied, ‘It will come to u! Just believe in the power of love! Think magic girl thots.’

…

‘thoughts’ he corrected.

She pursed her lips with resolution… Magic girl thoughts. Purity! Peace! Love! ...but before she could look up, the man was looming over her with a lurid grin, “T-texting your boyfriend?”

“Eagh!” Kimiko recoiled backwards, “H-huh?”

“Mr. Pom Pom..” He giggled, staring down at her phone, “That’s a cute nickname.”

“He’s not my boyfri-” She shook her head and then wormed sideways out of his shadow so she could stand up in the middle of the train car and confront, “I know just what you are! T-there’s no point in hiding from me!”

“Ooh?”

‘Alright, Kim.’ She said to herself, ‘Just like with football. You gotta amp yourself up. Be the ball. Be the magical girl! You can do anything if you believe in yourself!’

She backed away and pointed a finger at him, “That’s right. Y-you’re a demon!” Kimiko balled her other hand into a fist, “A-a-and I’m a demon hunting magical girl! So your time’s up… f-fiend!”

The older man howled with laughter, “Ahahaha, so that’s what the little skirt’s for, huh? Okay, little magical girl…” His lips stretched into a wild grin as he spread his heavy coat wide, revealing his arousal straining against his pants, “You caught me. I’m a demon. What’re you going to do about it?”

Kimiko blinked… then she pulled her magical pendant away from her neck and nodded, “I’m… gonna transform?”

He lunged forward and snatched her wrist. The ruby jewel fell out of her hands and dangled over her modest chest. His other hand went for her opposite arm and he fell upon her with the sort of strength and power Kimiko could only imagine a man possessing… He mashed their lips together and his tongue wriggled like a snake over her soft mouth.

This was… her first kiss?

Kim’s panties were getting moist just at the thought of sex- even with a demon. She was now rueing the day she ever applied operant conditioning to her sex drive! After a brief struggle, the man forced her back into a seat. His tongue ran trails over her lips and cheeks and neck until he was sucking on her slender throat. Kim’s cheeks were a bright red and she let out an exclamation up into the air.

Just like the Chikan mangas! This was… just a little too erotic!

He brought her wrists together and clutched them hard with one hand- his fingers were wide and strong enough to keep her bound like this… which freed up his other hand to explore the rest of her lithesome body. His grimy fingers snuck into her blouse and felt up one of her breasts, forcing Kimiko to bite her lip.

‘Any time you wanna transform…’ She thought to herself, ‘C’mon, magic pendant…’

Coarse fingers slipped easily into her bra and pressed down and rubbed against one of her pert little nipples. She was already so aroused… but that was normal, right? Arousal was her source of power as a magical girl. Or something like that.

A long powerful tongue ran up her throat and back over her cheek. How many times had he licked her? Molested her? She was utterly helpless to resist him… Kim pressed her knees together, but only a moment later he forced his hand like a knife edge between them and spread her legs… his hand dove into her skirt and pulled her wet panties away.

“Ohohoho, you’ve been a bad girl, huh?” He grinned lecherously, cupping her bare sex.

Her first third base!

He pressed his thumb down on her clit like a button controlling her and she squealed and mewled. Only a few seconds later, he plunged his fingers into her sex- curling them up and rubbing at her G-spot. This one was a well-practiced schoolgirl molester, that much was clear.

Kim arched her back and let out a moan. In a moment, the world around her turned into a pink and beige tapestry of bubbles and warm feelings.

“Already so wet, huh?” He teased, “I bet you’ve been looking for a strong demon like me to touch you just like this…”

“N-ngh, no.” She shook her head. It did feel good, of course. But this was… part of fighting demons, right? They wanted to corrupt and dominate the pure-hearted… by satiating their every desire, fulfilling their most carnal passions. Silly demon, Kim wasn’t a slut! All her training and hard work was for her future boyfriend! That- that guy in the swim club, for instance. No demon could ever give her the wholesome marathon love-making session that she was practicing for!

Though, with just two fingers- he did make her cum in a matter of seconds. Kimiko’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head, her tongue lolled out, and her whole body convulsed as the man brought forth from her sex a generous gushing of girlcum.

Okay, so the demon could make her cum. She had a whole drawer full of things that could make her cum- that didn’t mean anything. When he removed his soaking wet hand from under her skirt, he reached into his trousers and pulled out his own sex... 

A p-p-peeeeeeeenis.

Kim went cross-eyed looking at it. Such an ugly thing… all veiny and hard and… virile and masculine and powerful. He stroked it a little bit and slapped it against her soft lips.

Operant conditioning went both ways. Since she was so aroused, she was instantly struck with the powerful compulsion to suck him off. She felt her mouth opening of its own accord, her lips pursed just so…

Yet something was different from how she imagined this would go. She didn’t feel corrupted. He just made her cum and even though she wanted to suck him off… she still felt pure. Now she realized what it meant to be a magical girl. Why she was so special…he could make her cum a hundred times and it would never be the wholesome love she so desired. But if he came- what did he have after that? That’s all he wanted, right? And if that’s it… then he has nothing else. It was the ultimate test of battling wills and desires!

The schoolgirl threw her head forward, wrapping her lips around that disgustingly handsome manly member. He let out a groan above her and let go of her hands. They fell to her thighs as she bobbed her whole neck back and forth over his cock. He patted her head full of short red hair and moaned in pleasure. This… isn’t how she wanted to get headpats! Kim furrowed her brow in anger and hate-sucked his cock. Silly demon thought he had gotten the better of her, huh? Her slurping and kissing noises ran through the subway car.

“Oooh.. yes, purify me, my little magical girl.” The man teased, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips.

‘I’ll show you not to mess with me!’ She thought, forcing herself to go harder. She was sliding her whole head down his length with such strength and tenacity that she forced him a step backwards. Kim thought this a sign of her superiority…

At last, she felt something strange. A twitching- a surging in the cock between her lips… and then an explosion of hot liquid hitting the back of her throat. He flooded her mouth, spurt after spurt rolling down her tongue. The man moaned aloud and suddenly lunged forward, grabbing her skull with both hands and grinding his belly into her forehead. He emptied his balls into her, pouring himself into her…

“Aha!’ Kimiko thought, her eyes full of the fire of victory, ‘Now you’re all satiated and tired while I still want to go again. Your refractory period will be your undoing, foul demon!’

He pulled out, globs of cum rolling out of her mouth and down her chin as he stepped backwards. The man sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Whew.”

Drips of spunk fell to the metal floor.

She stood up and beamed a triumphant smile even as a stranger’s semen dribbled down her neck and onto her collar, “Ha! As you can see, that didn’t phase me at all! Now that I’ve weakened you, demon, show me your true form!”

“...Huh?” The man scratched his cheek, looking at her with his dick flopped out of his fly.

“Y-your true form, demon!” Kim balled her hands into fists and stood in defiance. She reached up and clutched at her pendant, “I’m here to… to defeat you!”

“Eh?” He closed his eyes and laughed, “You’ve really taken this roleplaying thing really far, huh?”

“W-wuh?” Kim’s face melted away, leaving- for the second time this night, only the most purest expression of utter humiliation and horror imaginable on a girl, “B-but…”

Her pocket buzzed and she pulled out her phone.

‘Been awhile. Ur not corrupted, are u?’

“KIRYU!!!” She screamed, mashing out several dozen words in anger and contempt and rage.

As Kim frantically chewed out the tiny dragon over text, the older man chuckled and shook his head. Well, he got his at least.

“Heh, heh, heh…” A low chuckle came from further down the car- a deep third voice intruding upon their privacy, “Some magical girl you are.”

The lights flickered again, more violently and sustained this time. Kimiko and the man turned to greet their new interloper… but it was not a man who spoke. Their eyes went down- to the sight of a black dog slowly approaching them.

The man burped and scratched his cheek, “I’m not that drunk, am I?”

The schoolgirl’s orange eyes widened. Is that… a talking dog? No stranger than a talking stuffed dragon but- but this aura! This air of malevolence… She could feel his evil radiating out from him!

Kim stood up and rubbed her chin- wiping away the strange man’s cum off onto the back of her hand, “Of course, if they can disguise themselves as humans, they could disguise themselves as dogs too.”

The hound was jet black, with red eyes and a shiny coat, powerful muscles and a sleak figure… The demon plodded forth, “He might have taken your mouth, but I’ll have your virginity.”

He sniffed at the air, “I can sense it… Mmmm, so pure. I’m surprised… what is such an innocent soul doing giving blowjobs to strangers like this? Humans are such strange creatures… able to convince themselves of anything.”

The schoolgirl narrowed her eyes, burning with fire.

“Don’t worry, little girl.” The demon taunted, “I’ll take all that delicious purity off your hands.”

That’s right- if she hadn’t been here, surely he’d target some other poor girl. That’s how demons gained their power! She felt a warmth against her chest… the pendant? Kimiko reached for it and clutched her hand around it tightly.

‘Think magical girl thoughts, Kim!’ She thought to herself, ‘Just like Kiryu showed you…’

“S-shining!” She pulled the pendant away and thrust it into the air, “Sparkling… Splendor!”

Instantly, the girl was bathed in a pink light. A pillar of light enveloped her and she was stripped of her wardrobe, piece by piece. Her schoolgirl attire was replaced with a frilly skirt and corset, pink and red and way too cute for a tomboy like her. The transformation gave her stockings, shoes, dress gloves- and even a tiara!

“W-whoa.” She said, looking down as the lights and floaty bubbles receded. The whole thing was totally unlike her… it even changed her hair up to be a bit more girly!

“You are a magical girl.” The drunken lecher behind her pointed out.

“Heh heh…” The hellhound chuckled, “I have a transformation of my own, you know?”

With an insidious grin, the creature grew- his arms and legs gaining musculature and his spine extending. He grew and morphed into an upright position, standing up so tall that his head nearly reached the ceiling. The demon was pitch black as before, covered in fur- like a werewolf or some kind of beast man out of an anime… He had two sets of claws, long razor sharp teeth and the look of a killer in his crimson eyes. From between his legs, there was a long red thing... bigger than the man’s, more bestial and thicker. It was growing.

“As big as a slut you are…” The hellhound laughed, “I bet you’ve never gotten dicked down by a dog before.”

“I am not a slut!” Kimiko stomped her foot, “And I’m not afraid of you!”

She could feel the power running through her body! It was like a runner’s high… but far more powerful. It was the rush of fighting for peace and love! It was every good deed and hope in the world manifesting itself in the girl’s pure heart!

He lunged forward, taking her by surprise. She hadn’t thought of what she’d do when it came to an actual battle! The demon grabbed her wrist and wrenched her off her feet, pulling her up against him. The monster grinned wide, his ferocious teeth snarling.

“Oh, we’ve got an audience… he’ll get to watch you lose your virginity to a dog, hehe. Maybe I’ll let him live after this so you can endure the shame forever!”

“Ngh… t-that belongs to someone special.” Kimiko protested, gritting her teeth, “You’ll never have it!”

The demon let out a howling laughter and threw her off to the side, back onto one of the seats. The bystander could only watch on in horror as the monster loomed over the girl… the Hellhound tore aside her leotard beneath the frilly skirt, exposing her sex. Still sopping wet from before… he grabbed her by the back of the knees and grinned, looking down upon the tomboyish girl in a pink frilly dress.

Then he entered her, plunging that red tube of meat deep into her sex. He was big. Really big. Bigger than any of her dildos. In spite of everything- the humiliation and the pain, waves of pleasure and arousal radiated out from her womanhood. Her whole body flushed hot- her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

With not the slightest concern for her own comfort, Kim’s monstrous lover drove himself as hard as he could. He roared into the air, a raucous laughter echoing through the whole car. He held her legs tight, holding her firmly in place so that he could better fuck her.

She swayed like a ragdoll from every thrust, her legs held limp in his grasp.

Kim let out a moan. The pleasure was undeniable. Her pussy gripped him tight, clenching on his canine cock… as it grew and grew. The bulbous knot formed within moments, bulging against her entrance from within.

The sensation was incredible. He could pull out as deep as he wanted and his cock would always catch, which let him fuck her with such incredible passion and desire- totally unlike anything she could have done to herself. She was absolutely soaking the cushions- her pussy gushing over that tight knot.

“Hahaha, I think she’s cumming!” The hellhound declared, “This slut’s already cumming after having her first time with a dog, bwahahaha!”

“Nrgghh..” Kimiko furrowed her brow and pushed herself up off the seat, grabbing a handful of hair on his cheek and steeling herself with determination, “I told you... I’m not a slut for any demon! And you’ll never take my virginity. It’s not something you can steal, but only something I can give away to someone precious!”

She reached down with her other hand, furiously rubbing her clit- just a hair’s breadth away from the pumping red cock stuffing her.

“O-oh yeah!?” The devil snarled, “Then how about after I impregnate you!?”

As if on command, that powerful bulbed cock exploded within her- shooting jets of hot cum into her womb. Stream after stream of runny watery dog cum filled her to the brim. Her womanhood tightened on him, as if to milk it forth out of his balls. This was the moment, she thought… the moment she could let loose- and use her true power to its fullest potential! The thing she’d been practicing for all this time!

Kim broke her legs free of his grasp, wrapping them around the demon’s waist. She hooked her ankles together and dug her nails into his fur as her pussy started convulsing- squeezing that knot so hard they both thought she might push it right out of her.

Her fingers were a blur over her clit as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue went agape. Everything else faded from her mind. Nothing existed but this pleasure… and two simple. It came so naturally to her... the perfect expression of her power as a magical girl!

“HARMONY… BLAST!” Kimiko shouted… in just the same moment as she came, her body wracked with an earth-shattering orgasm. Squeeze… Squeeze.. Squeeze. For the first time, the demon looked upon her with fear. He recoiled back, attempting to remove himself from her… but she held on tight- cumming over and over on that red knotted cock. Squeeze, squeeze, squeeze! Until the built up pressure was too much… and her legs were forced apart. She was thrown back onto the seat and he was ejected the opposite way- crashing into the subway door and bending the metal with the impact.

A trail of girl and dog cum lay between the two… and as she sat up and got back onto her feet, he was still dazed and unresponsive. The pervert from before took one step forward to try and assist her- but when Kimiko stood up, she extended one hand out to stop him.

The demon rubbed his head, groaning as he lay flat on his ass. When his vision returned, he looked up to see a girl standing over him, hands balled into fists and cum leaking down her thighs... 

His cock was still hard and soaking wet- the knot so thick with desire… and fresh cum still spurting out the tip- little arcs of semen making his length twitch with every pulse.

Kim stepped over to him and planted her feet at his sides, putting her hands on his shoulders. Like some sort of human guillotine… or a sexy sword of damocles, her pussy dripped onto his spurting cock.

“N-no, I’m sorry for everything! Y-you were right!” The demon pleaded, his eyes contorted into an expression of horror, “You’re not a slut!”

The magical girl let out a dismissive, “Hmph… it’s too late for that.”

-and dropped right down, falling upon his cock and covering him completely. That thick red bulb disappeared entirely into her sex, forcing out a copious gush of semen and girlcum during its ascent. Her pussy clasped tight to his base, the knot visible from the bulge around her groin…

And they both came again- competing spurts of cum battling it out within her womb. The demon roared in terror… Kimiko roared with pleasure in her victory. Her gushing girlcum shot out onto his abs and upon the floor. The finishing blow… made her toes curl, her cheeks flush, her eyes roll, and her body shudder.

The demon, meanwhile, was thrashing about in denial of his defeat. He let out a fearsome roar… and evaporated in a reddish purplish glow of light. 

Kimiko fell onto her butt, panting and exhausted. Sweat was clinging to her whole body. She leaned backwards, laying on the floor as a stream of doggy demon cum poured out of her pussy. With a flash of pink and white light, her clothes returned to normal… back into her schoolgirl uniform.

‘I did it.’ She smiled with her eyes closed, ‘I’m a magical girl… A demon hunter.’

If she was any weaker… any less determined, maybe that demon would have been right. Maybe he would have taken away her purity and turned her into a slut just like he said.

Life was too short to be spent at home fantasizing about romance and perfect first-times. What was the point in practicing to be the best ever girlfriend if she was never going to be a girlfriend at all? After all that time waiting for Ishikawa-san to notice her, she didn’t ever think to approach him or even ask his name!

All that time dreaming of being with a boy like him and not once did she ever try to be with him!

“I’m gonna…” She wheezed, “I’m gonna talk to senpai… I’m gonna be his girlfriend!”

…

…

...

The next day during football practice- Kim saw the boys’ swimming club shuffling out of the indoor pool. Her eyes widened as she saw Ishikawa-san chatting and laughing with his friends… the ball rolled over her way- to her feet. Kim was all sweaty- her red hair matted to her face and her jersey and shorts clinging to her body. She was… well, kinda gross. She hadn’t slept very well- Kim spent the night hunting a demon, after all. He was surrounded by all his friends- other boys who could judge her. He was busy talking to them. All of this was… wrong! It wasn’t perfect. It wouldn’t work out. Maybe if she put it off just another day…

“No!” She shook her head. Kimiko fought demons before! Kimiko was a defender of peace and love! How could she show fear in the face of a little social anxiety? How could she claim to be a bastion of love if she didn’t actually have someone to give her love to?

The girl fled the field and ran over to the small horde of boys. Hair clinging to her face and eyes all red and haggard from sleep deprivation, she looked like a hot mess.

“Senpai!” She called out.

All of them turned their heads. Oh right…

“Ishikawa-san!” She corrected, stopping just short of him.

He was so dreamy… with his blonde hair and gentle smile- the way he seemed so warm and friendly with everyone. It all started when he smiled at her after scoring a goal one day, in a scenario just like this one… she wanted him to smile at her again, forever and again and again.

“Yes?”

Kim hadn’t actually thought out her plan this far…

“I… um. Hi!” She felt her face flushing red… “M-my name is Kimiko Kamitora!”

“Hi, Kimiko Kamitora.” He extended his hand out and she eagerly took the handshake, “I’m Kenji Ishikawa.”

“Um! I… er… uh…” Kim stammered and blinked. Quick! Say something! Anything! The first thing that pops into your head! “I’m a magical girl and I fight demons now!”

There was a single beat of silence.

And then laughter. All the boys laughed and laughed. They jeered and howled and teased… except for Ken. Still holding onto her hand, he just smiled and said, “Well... thank you for protecting us all, Kamitora-san. If there’s anything I can do to help, you just let me know. Okay?”

She felt like she was going to cry. He didn’t laugh at her… he just smiled. That wonderful smile.

The rest of the boys gradually fell silent. “Mahou Shoujo Kimiko…” Ken mused, “It has a ring to it, huh?”

The butterflies in her stomach were drunk and vomiting and belligerent. Yet all the same… the pendant against her chest met an equal warmth and passion from her heart. An immense sense of pride and renewed determination filled her from head to toe…

Mahou Shoujo Kimiko. Slayer of Demons. Talker to Boys… and the most wholesome slut there ever was.


	2. A heartfelt confession!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'A heartfelt confession!' was actually written first, before the idea was picked up as a recurring story. I believe Chapter 2 is a better introduction to the concept and the character, while Chapter 1 is a stronger introduction to the plot. Read whichever you please.

Kim Kamitora was working up a hell of a sweat, her short red hair soaked and the armpits of her jersey moistened as she juked one of the other girls and dribbled the football down the open field so she could break out into a sprint after it.

Her orange eyes locked on her objective as she stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth and balled her hands into fists.

Another girl from the opposing team approached the ball up ahead but Kim was faster, kicking it from under her opponent and resuming her offensive. The wing-back tripped and fell on her rear from the sudden change of momentum and that gave Kim her chance.

“Yyyyaaaaaaaaggghhh!” She pulled her leg back, droplets of sweat flying, and slammed it into that black and white ball as hard as she could. It catapulted like a meteor into the corner of the net, the goalie leaping sideways to try and intercept it…. but literally falling short.

As the net swayed from the impact, Kim thrust her elbows back and balled her fists, “Bam!” She jumped into the air with a spinning punch like a Shoryuken. When she landed, the girl beamed a wide smile and closed her eyes, “Ha-cha! Yeah!”

The defender sat up on the grass and closed her eyes. She turned her nose up at the other girl, “Hmph. What a tomboy.”

Kim’s expression turned from ecstatic to dismayed in an instant and she sheepishly withdrew into herself, scratching the back of her neck and averting her eyes.

She just wanted to compete at her best… because of that, she was doomed to be forever known as a totally uncouth tomboy. It didn’t help her that Kim liked to keep her hair short and out of her eyes with a barrette. She just didn’t want it to get in the way is all. Besides, any time she tried to be girlier, it just never seemed to work out...

...  
...  
...

The girls flooded into the locker room after a hard-won game. Despite her contributions, Kim fell behind the pack a bit. They all knew she was a valuable player but… well, that was just the problem. She was just way too into it- the running, the kicking, the competition and of course, the victory. As the other girls went on talking about their plans for after the game, Kim was left out of the loop. She didn’t know much about shopping at Akihabara or that latest K-Pop boy band. Maybe she was a bit too much of a tomboy…

She didn’t quite have a voluptuous figure. Her breasts were on the small side… though that was certainly offset by her big butt, which really stuck out in those old school bloomers. As self-conscious as she might have been about her body, Kim loved a long shower after a workout.

She let the little drops of water trickle down her lithesome body, down over the pale parts that went untanned... Around her neck, she wore a sparkling ruby red jewel pendant. It seemed quite oversized, making her petite breasts look even smaller!

When she was all squeaky clean, Kim left with a towel wrapped around her torso and found the locker rooms already deserted.

Kim sighed, opening up her locker and checking her phone. What she saw made her eyes widen and she bit her lip… Her phone read, ‘C Class.Mejiro-no-Mori. ETA: 2 hours’

“T-two hours?” She muttered, “Oh… I-” She blushed and bit her lip, “I gotta text Ishikawa-san...”

The schoolgirl immediately went to work texting another number. Her thumbs flew in a blur and she practically pressed her nose up against the screen.

‘Need ur help.’

A few seconds later, the reply; ‘Again?’

She mashed out a ‘ ／(˃ᆺ˂)＼ ‘ in response. A cute and totally girly bunny rabbit emoticon.

‘U done practice?’

“Yes!’

‘Meet u in the equipment shed’

‘Thank you thank you thank you’

She added a ‘<3’ at the end… then bit her lip and furrowed her brow. The message was sent sans heart in the end.

...  
...  
...

Kim had changed back into her school uniform and was waiting in a dimly lit shack off the track field. She dug her big toe into the ground and folded her hands over one another behind her. She took her sweater off and tied it around her waist, leaving her in a blouse and skirt in the school colors- white, blue, and orange. Her tie was a little ragged- she put it on in a hurry. It wasn’t one of those girly bow ties either, but a long one like businessmen wear. She still couldn’t figure out how she was supposed to do it…

The door opened and her attention was suddenly seized by the figure standing at the entrance. Instantly she shrank at the sight of him. Kenji was a little older than her, a stellar student and a swimming club athlete as well. He worked hard and came from a pretty prestigious family… his hair was short and blonde, his body slim and his eyes the most mesmerizing blue. He never failed to make her melt…

“Pft.” He shook his head, approaching her, “Look at you.”

As she bit her lip and just stared at him, Ken came up to her and adjusted her tie for her. “What kind is it this time?” He asked.

“Umm.. C! C class!” She furiously nodded her head.

“C Class, huh?” He smirked, “Must be pretty serious then. Good thing you caught me- I was just about to go home.”

She closed her eyes and winced.

“Wha’d’you think you need?” He asked, checking the time on his phone and setting it down.

“K-kisses please!” Kim said, keeping her eyes shut and her knees together, “I-if you don’t mind, senpai…”

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him and off of her feet. With a pirouette, their positions reversed and he had her bent backwards. “Try to imagine the boy you like or something.”

“I-I’ll try!” She nodded, her cheeks now a bright red and her mouth going very small…

Ken leaned in and kissed her deeply. Their eyes closed and she nearly went limp in his arms. Kim’s fingers clutched at his sleeves and she kicked up one of her feet behind her. They kissed for a while in that deserted storage shed, as innocent as could be.

Eventually, the upperclassman reached under her skirt, pressing the back of his hand against her white panties.He found her just a little moist already… but if this was a ‘C-class problem’, she’d need a lot more than just a little make out session. He bent low and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her like a bride over to one of the cages where they stored footballs. He sat her up on top of it like she was a package that had come in the mail.

Kim looked down at him, “S-senpai.”

“Yes, Kamitora-san?”

“You believe me, r-right?”

“Of course.” He answered, folding up her skirt and revealing her bare thighs and panties, “I mean, if there wasn’t a good reason for doing this… then, well, you’d just be some kind of mega turbo slut, huh?”

“Y-yeah!” She said, scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously. When he started pulling down her panties, she bit her lip and squirmed in anticipation. Ken started with just a finger, probing at her entrance- rolling the tip up and down her feminine lips. All things considered, she had a cute pussy. Petite like she was, with a feisty little nub and a short patch of hair adorning it up top. He teased it for quite a while, watching the schoolgirl’s every little shudder and expression. Ken had gotten quite familiar with her these past few weeks- her likes and dislikes, what sort of technique was right for the kind of mood she was in or the kind of words she liked to hear.

He knew it was just at this moment that she needed him inside of her… so he slid one finger in, forcing out a little yelp from her lips- and he curled it up, rubbing against the top of her inner walls. “S-s-senpai…” She quaked, her knees shuttering.

With a cool and detached smile, he shoved his other finger in, throwing her head back as he started a steady rhythm getting her nice and worked up. Kim bit her lip as she looked down at him devoting so much care and attention to the act of pleasuring her.

“You’re really wet.” He observed with a studious nod.

She blushed and hid her face behind her hands. Just the diversion he needed to kick it up a notch. He pressed her g-spot from below and her hips raised up off of the cage, “Nnngghhh!”

He reached out with his other hand to her stomach, pinning her down as he continued to furiously finger fuck her. “Senpai!” She exclaimed with one eye closed, “Not so rough! I-I’m gonna...”

Suddenly, he stopped. Out came his fingers, wet and shiny in the dim light of the equipment shed. Kim immediately dropped her own hand down to her clit, rubbing it and squirming in place for a moment before he batted her hand away and forced her attention back onto his own eyes.

“Nnh.. S-sorry.”

“You’re hopeless.” He shook his head, “If you cum now, we’ll have to start all over.”

“I know…” She sheepishly replied.

He went over to his phone and retrieved it, leaving Kim there to embarrassedly sit up and pull her panties back on. They’d be soaked before she left the shed. Her orange eyes darted down to Ken’s groin… and the prominent strain he was putting on the pants of his uniform.

“Y-you’re hard.”

He looked down and shrugged, “Yeah. I guess it’s only natural.”

Kim hopped off the cage and put her fists up to her mouth to cover it, “I-if you want, I could…”

He raised his eyebrows, “Don’t you have an important C-class mission to accomplish?”

She shook her head and looked away, “R-right.”

Ken smiled and closed his eyes, standing upright and extending his hand out for her to shake, “Well good luck, Kamitora-san.”

She nodded and sheepishly took his hand for an entirely platonic business handshake…

They went their separate ways back to the front steps. She biked to and from school but Ken got a ride from his big sister. Kim watched from a distance as she pulled up. Karin was just a few years older than him, and… well- she was the prototypical protective onee-chan. The only reason Ken didn’t have a girlfriend, a real girlfriend, was because of her watchful eye.

She could definitely see the family resemblance- though. Karin was always so cool and confident, rolling up in her car every day. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and she always looked so sexy and mature. Basically, everything Kim wasn’t. Supposedly, Karin went to some prestigious private school.

Kim watched wistfully as her crush ducked into the car and was taken away. She checked her phone again and went over the directions in her head. As much as she just wanted to go home and relax, she had a mission...

...  
...  
...

Mejiro-no-Mori was a pretty small park. The sun was already setting by the time Kim had gotten to the place. She held her pendant out over her uniform as she walked. Nobody else here… that was good.

She rubbed her thighs together, still desirous and needy. Oh how she wished that she could do more with Ken. Everything had to be… strictly business ever since she told him about her mission. Sometimes she felt like he didn’t believe her- and the thought put her to shame. If that was the case, she really was a ‘turbo slut’... She had to remind herself, as she walked through the deserted woodland park in her school uniform, that she couldn’t distract herself with thoughts about a high school crush in a place like this.

It was hard not to think about him though… she was all hot and bothered the way over, standing in a crowded train with wet panties. Sure, it was shameful… but this is just how it had to be.

She sat on a bench and took out her phone, texting a contact named ‘Pom Pom Dragon’

‘R u sure this is the right place?’

‘Ya’

‘I dont sense anything’

‘¯\\_(ツ)_/¯’

She huffed and put her phone away, standing up and stomping away down one of the forest paths. The sun was low in the sky, and some parts of the park already looked dark as midnight from the way the tallest trees obscured the light.

Kim had wandered around for nearly a half hour before she felt a warmth against her chest- not the warmth of arousal this time. She plucked her pendant out and looked at it… it was glowing pink! Her eyes widened, their color hued by the bright light.

“Weeellll now..” A deep and baritone growl reverberated from the treeline off the side of the path, “In the mortal realm for less than an hour and you’ve rolled out the red carpet for me. A nice juicy human…”

Kim took a step back, clutching her pendant and balling her other fist, “S-show yourself!”

Out from the woods stepped a figure cloaked in shadow, tall but wide- some seven feet tall even- but with quite a belly! He was all pale and green skinned, with long hair behind a receding hairline that made him look bald from the front. His eyes were a pure white, his nose curled disgustingly and his arms and legs somewhat slim and weak compared to his rotund belly.

“A Gaki, huh!?” The schoolgirl narrowed her eyes, “E-Class demon.”

“Oooohhh.” The monster replied as he approached, a long dangling member swaying between his legs, “The cute little schoolgirl’s done her homework.”

“Also known as a Hungry Ghost!” Kim said, her eyes full of fire, “Though constantly full and swelling, you’re condemned with an insatiable hunger!”

“That’s right, hee hee…” The Gaki grinned, a big toothy smile, “I just can’t ever seem to get my satisfaction…”

“I was expecting something a little tougher than you.” She replied, “You don’t know who you’re messing with!”

With a flourish, she pulled her pendant off her neck, breaking the chain in a dramatic and thoroughly impractical display. The jewel glowed pink, light like a thunderbolt exploding out of her hand. The world around her seemed to turn into a pink haze of bubbles and bands of light. She twirled in this void, striking a dramatic pose as her school uniform turned into bright pink light and evaporated with a shining sparkle- leaving the tanned tomboy naked as could be.

Where her blouse and tie was, a cuter version of the school uniform materialized onto her body- pinks and red with lots of frilly parts and something like a skintight corset. Her shoulders were exposed and a more endowed woman would have been showing off cleavage… Around her neck a little collar appeared with a cuter and shorter version of her tie materializing out of thin air between the lapels.

A pair of matching cuffs appeared on her wrists.

“SHINING….”

A pink glow extended out from the bottom of her corset, forming a little frilly half-skirt that covered her behind.

“SPARKLING....”

Her dainty feet were covered in a glow that morphed into a pair of heels… The last part to be covered up was her sex- bathed in a pink light that took the shape of a leotard. As soon as it materialized, however, a pair of green hands suddenly appeared, pulling them down to her knees.

“Wuh?”

Another pair of hands pushed her shoulders and threw her down onto the soft earth, dispelling the aura of swirly pink bubbles and light as she fell onto her hands and knees.

“Oooohoo!” Another Gaki jeered from behind her, stroking himself to arousal, “A mahou shoujo!”

“What a dummy!” A third demon said from beside his companion, “Lettin’ us get the better of her like that in the middle of her transformation, hee hee hee…”

Kim huffed, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand.

“Where’s all that cockiness from before, girlie?” The first said with a lewd grin as he approached her, bending low and grabbing a handful of her hair, “Didn’t think you’d be fighting the three of us, eh?”

The magical girl pouted as he lifted her up by the head. She was right at eye level with his cock… large and thick, it had to be something like eight inches or more with veins as wide as her pinky. His balls were heavy and low, replete with demonic seed.

“Try me!” She barked, looking up at him with determination burning in her eyes.

Quite suddenly, the first assault came from behind instead of the front. Her big bubble butt was lifted into the air- and a thick demon cock slid right between her cheeks and into the magical girl’s pussy. “Ugwah!” Kim let out, her mouth agape and eyes wide. Just the opening, in a most literal sense, that the first Gaki needed to plunge his own cock down her throat. She blinked, tears welling up in her eyes… and when he pressed deeper, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The demon behind her laughed and laughed, “She’s already so wet! Gwahahaha!”

“Our little crusader for love and justice is just a closet slut!” The third one delighted. Kim’s eyes blinked back into a hateful scowl.

“Immhh-” A pair of balls slapped against her chin, “-nnnttt unhh-” Her nose squashed against the hungry ghost’s rotund belly, “Sssllttt!”

“What’s that?” The Gaki face-fucking her asked, “You want more?”

He grabbed her skull with both hands, dark green grubby fingers sliding through her red locks- and he shoved her head down onto his cock with each thrust. Her whole petite body was violently rocked and manhandled like a doll, swaying back and forth-brusquely being shoved one way and then the other from the sheer force of the demons fucking her from both ends.

The wet smacks of her pussy getting slammed rang out against the trees. Kim remembered her jewel was still in her hand- trapped between one palm and the earthen soil.

‘Just a little bit more…’ She thought, tightening her fingers around the pendant.

The demon behind her squeezed her buttcheeks hard as he howled and rammed his hips into her body, “Magical girls are just the best!” He said with a wild grin, “Her pussy’s so tight!”

The one in front of her lifted his hands off of her head and giggled, “Look, look! No hands!”

“Mmmph?” Kim blinked, looking cross-eyed at the cock stuffing her mouth.

“She’s sucking me off on her own already!” He laughed, proudly putting his hands on his waist and watching as she bobbed back and forth along his massive member, “Humans these days are so easy to corrupt!”

Kim furrowed her brow as she thrust her head forward, until the tip of his cock made her throat bulge and her eyes water. ‘I am-’ She pressed her nose against his belly, ‘not-’ Spittle dribbled down her chin, ‘-a slut!’

Just then, her pussy started to tighten and clench… “Ooagh!?” The Gaki fucking her exclaimed, “She’s gonna cum! This little slut loves demon cock, hnnghh! It’s gonna make me... I-I’m gonna...”

‘You got that half right!’ She thought, her resolve deepening.

Her pendant started to glow pink in her hand, gathering energy and strength… The Gaki in front of her winced as he looked down at her swallowing his cock, “Ngh. She’s.. not stopping!”

Suck suck suck! A pair of demonic groans. Fuck fuck fuck! A girl’s muffled exertions.

The third Gaki, who had so far only been masturbating to the sight of such a nubile petite thing getting double-teamed… noticed something strange was happening.

As Kim edged closer and closer to that final moment of release, the purity of heart coalesced through the conduit of her jewel, shooting through her body like a sparkle to her womanhood- igniting there like an explosion. She came first, before any of the demons, her pussy clenching in a vice grip around her would-be rapist. The tomboy threw herself forward like a battering ram, knocking the first Gaki onto his back with her lips wrapped firmly around the base of his shaft. She brought the other one with her, pulling him by his cock so that he lay prone ontop of her.

‘HARMONY...’ She narrowed her eyes as she thought the words, twitching and wincing in spite of the pleasure. Even her inner thoughts were shaky.

The Gaki groaned in unison, their cocks twitching and convulsing inside of her.

‘BLAST!’

An explosion of cum flooded her mouth- no less intense and copious than the gush of demon sperm crashing against the inner walls of her pussy. Kim planted both palms on the first Gaki’s big belly, pinning him to the floor as he thrashed and wailed- cumming thick rope after rope down her throat.

Her concentration faltered as she succumbed to her own pleasure- those fierce orange eyes rolling into the back of her head as a thick dribble of semen rolled out her nose. More soon followed out the corner of her mouth. She was constantly swallowing- the rhythmic waning and waxing of her throat was proof of that- but he was simply cumming too much! A continuous stream started gliding down her chin and along that slender throat in its journey to the ground. It slid down his shaft and to his balls- forming a puddle beneath them both.

There was even less room in her pussy. As it tightened and contracted with every wave of orgasmic bliss, the cock stuffing it was helpless but to be milked. The Gaki emptied his balls into her, filling up that narrow passage almost immediately. Thick milky white semen dripped down to the dirt where it was heaviest- and slid along her body where it wasn’t as thick- coating her sensitive nub and dribbling up towards her belly. His cum streamed out of her in spurts back onto the Gaki’s thighs and the ground- compelled not by his own violent ejaculations but by her own orgasmic contractions.

The demonic pair let out screams exhorting their pleasure… in the moments before their bodies began to disintegrate into a dark purplish light. Their extremities went first- and so exhausted and spent where the Gaki that it didn’t even register to them that they were being exorcised. Their massive cocks were the last thing to go- but when Kim’s mouth and pussy were so suddenly emptied- a long stream of hot demon cum poured out from both holes. She sat up on her butt, ankles beside each cheek, in a puddle of shared pleasure.

She rubbed her chin with her forearm, doing a pure job of cleaning all the white stuff off her lips and mouth… but as she went, she turned her gaze to the last remaining demon. Kim narrowed her eyes upon him, even grinning in spite of the mess accumulating all over her neck and chest- that cute little magical girl outfit was all ruined! Yet never for a moment was the fire and tenacity within her at risk.

The third Gaki, frozen in place with his dick in hand, knew that his end was nigh. He shook his head and groaned, “Oh, oh, m-mercy! I’m sorry!”

“Heh heh.” Kim grinned as she stood up and marched towards him with her hands balled into fists, “I got more than enough energy stocked up to deal with three two-bit loser demons like you guys.”

The monstrous man started to backpedal as she approached…

She crouched low with a wide stance ready to pounce… and just before he could turn and flee, she jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around him, perfectly driving her body down onto his cock and pushing him to the floor.

The magical girl threw her head into the air, furrowing her brow as she brought her butt down onto his groin like a jackhammer, making his cock appear and disappear over and over and over again…

...  
...  
...

Kim’s room flooded with light as the door opened, revealing a veritable orgy of evidence that she was more into sports and other less girlish pursuits than most girls her age. A lot of manga lined the bookshelves- mostly romance… a little boys’ love and some doujin too.

Her computer was a bona fide gaming PC, with a matching chair to boot. Even more bizarrely, she had posters for Western games on her wall- a map of some semi-fictional American city where everyone committed carjackings and went bowling with their relatives.

The young woman entered with an exhausted sigh and a much more raggedly put together schoolgirl uniform that when she left for the day. She flipped the light on and gently closed the door behind her. The girliest thing in her room was a stuffed little plushy pink dragon laying on her bed beside another phone. It was laying on its side, limply atop her pillows. Its tail ended in a cute little red pom pom...

Kim strode up to the side of the bed and looked down at it. She dropped her bookbag on the bed, making the dragon bounce up. He so suddenly came alive, scrambling to consciousness and reaching for the phone, explaining in a grown man’s voice, “Wuh, wuh, I’m up, I’m up!”

“I texted you, you know! I’m out there risking my butt and you’re here taking a nap.” Kim huffed, crossing her arms.

“Well, you’re back so all’s well that end’s well, huh?” The dragon sat up and smiled, his features now so much expressive than they just were.

“It wasn’t a C-class demon, Kiryu.” She groused as she started to undress.

“Huh?” The dragon shook his head, “Nuh uh. No way. My senses are never wrong.”

“It was three Gaki.” She said, holding out her fingers for emphasis as she kicked off her shoes.

Kiryu counted on his own soft little paws, thinking for a moment before nodding, “Yeah! Three E-class demons makes one C-class! Hah, I thought they taught you math in school.”

The magical girl shot back an angry glare at him and her mouth shrank into a tiny pout.

“Forget about that for now!” He said, hopping off the bed and disappearing beneath it. He soon reappeared, dragging out a package from the mail, “It’s finally here!”

“What’s here?” Kim asked, untying her tie.

He furiously tore off the packaging and opened up the cardboard box, “A little solution to your ‘energy problem’!”

She leaned forward, curiously squinting as he went through a smorgasbord of packing paper.

“Behold!” Kiryu exclaimed, “The wonders of modern Teledildonics!”

He thrust into the air a funny looking phallic… thing. It was pinked and curved in a U-shape, with one end considerably thicker than the other. “Now you don’t have to rope that poor boy into building up your energy anymore.”

Her ferocity suddenly disappeared and she blushed hard at the mere mention of Ken.

Kiryu hopped up onto the bed and then leaped at Kim. She dodged off to the side, but he managed to snatch the jewel pendant and break the chain (again) off her neck, “Hey!”

With the sex toy in one plushy paw and the ruby in the other, her dragon ‘handler’ brought them together… where the pink dildo disappeared in a flash of light- as if sucked up by the magical properties of the pendant.

“Worked like a charm!” The dragon grinned, tossing her back the pendant, “Try it on.”

Kim reluctantly did as she was told, reattaching the chain and stuffing the pendant back into her shirt.

“Now think sexy thoughts.” He said, crossing his arms, “Like you’re gonna exorcise something.”

She was a little wary of his mischief… but bit her lip and closed her eyes. She thought about Ken… kissing her. Patting her head. Carrying her in the rain.

Kiryu saw a pink glow radiating out from under skirt for a moment… and then heard a barely audible buzzing. Kim immediately snapped out of her reverie and pulled her skirt down- pressing her knees together. Her face turned a deep shade of red and she scrambled for the right words, “W-w-what’s it doing!?”

The little toy Dragon laughed and put his hands on his hips with triumph, “Exactly what it looks like! Or feels like, in this case.”

She tightened her grip on her skirt and looked at him with disapproval.

“Hmmm.” He stroked his chin, “As your Jewel Guardian… I should be able to help out too whenever you need it.”

“Huh?”

Kiryu furrowed his brow in concentration, a slight aura of magical energy radiating out from his body… and just like that, the buzzing returned! Kim jumped in place, shuddering as she shook her head and shouted, “S-s-stop it!”

He gave a shrug and relented, allowing Kim to finally relax. She let out a long exasperated sigh and slumped forward, “I’m gonna go shower. I had a long day today.”

“Tell me about it.” Kiryu groused, “I was having this really great match in Underlook and out of nowhere- bam! Says I was banned for a month.”

“Y-YOU were banned?” Kim asked, blinking and welling up with rage, “T-that was on my account!”

“Can you believe that I’d get banned for a little BM?” He put his hands up in the air with a casual shrug as she closed his eyes and smugly went on, “It’s part of the game, pal. If you can’t handle a little teabag-”

Kim grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and swung him around like a shotput, catapulting him across the room to hit her wall and fall into a hamper full of dirty laundry. Luckily, a plushy dragon with a pom pom tail couldn’t hit anything very hard.

In her eyes burned a most furious and terrible vengeance…

...  
...  
...

That weekend, Kim had another ‘mission’ to take care of. Another C-Class. Two in a row!

What rotten luck. Instead of going out with friends to the arcade (or more realistically, staying at home playing video games), Kim had to go chase down some demons. Hopefully she could intercept them before they manifested in the human world. No more ambushes like last time…

Kim prepared for her mission in the usual way. She kicked Kiryu out so she could cozy up in bed with a new doujin. Holding the illicit manga in one hand and sensually pleasuring herself with the other, Kim lost herself in the erotic romance laid out in black and white before her. Until, after a while, she thought of a better idea.

She bit her lip and laid the manga down flat on her lap- looking up into the ceiling. She reached out to her nightstand and pulled open a drawer- revealing a very ‘authentic’ flesh-colored dildo, complete with balls and a suction pad on the base.

The schoolgirl planted it on the wall behind her and turned around, kneeling stark naked face-to-face with the mock penis.

“It’s your turn now, senpai.” She huskily whispered, batting her eyelashes and looking up at where she imagined her lover’s face would be, “Uh uh!” Kim shook her head, grabbing the cock and stroking it, “No gettin’ out of it this time.”

She closed her eyes and threw her head forward, ever so lovingly sucking on the head. Her fingers went to work rubbing her clit and womanly lips, “Mmph, mmph, mmfh!”

Her head bobbed back and forth on Ken’s imaginary cock. Kim could hear his moans and compliments in her head. ‘Kimmy-chan~’ She fucked herself harder, wetting her finger to the knuckle, ‘It feels good!’ She lovingly deepthroated his stand-in, ‘You’re gonna make me cum!’

“Mmmhmmff!”

‘I-I love you, Kim!’

“MMHPPFHGH!!”

...  
...  
...

Kiryu lay on the couch in the living room watching a gameshow. Beside him lay an oversized bottle of soda, nearly as tall as he was. Kim appeared from her room with her cheeks flushed red and her hair unkempt, dressed in her demon hunting attire. Naturally, it was a schoolgirl uniform. There was no point in wearing panties if she was just going to get them wet… and, well, to be perfectly honest, not wearing any underwear helped her maintain a certain level of arousal.

“I’m, uh…” She waved at him, “-gonna go on my mission now!”

“Good luck.” Kiryu said, unable to tear his eyes away from the shenanigans playing out on the TV in front of him.

She gave a demoralized shrug and left.

...  
...  
...

Her objective was supposed to appear somewhere in the city. In Kabukichō district, specifically. Even without demons, it wasn’t exactly the safest place for a girl in a skirt to go wandering around. Especially a girl who wasn’t wearing panties…

Still, Tokyo’s biggest crime-den was no comparison to the shoot ‘em up warzones that were American cities. At least, insofar as she could tell from their video games… all she’d get for walking around a red-light district would be a lot of lewd stares and the occasional indignity muttered under someone’s breath. So long as she didn’t engage the drunks or pimps, they’d leave her alone.

The only reason a girl her age would be wandering around here alone was if she was selling her body. So imagine how surprised Kim was when she saw another girl wandering the streets, looking down dark alleys and scanning the crowds. Not just any girl... but Karin!

“Senpai’s onee-chan?” She blinked.

Kim immediately dove into an alleyway and put her back against the wall. She peeked out from the edge to see Ken’s big sister dressed in a big coat. Innocuous, sure… but she’d recognize the Ishikawa blonde hair anywhere. It was ever so handsome on Ken, and ever so beautiful on Karin. She was kinda jealous....

Speaking of Ken, THERE HE WAS TOO! ...Also leaning over from the corner of an alleyway, just a little bit ahead of her. Kim immediately shrank and her cheeks turned a bright red.

Her pendant glowed beneath her uniform… and a light illuminated onto the ground between her feet- a light coming from her skirt. She almost yelped as the vibrator materialized within her, buzzing away at the mere sight of Ken. The schoolgirl winced and mewled helplessly.

Karin went on ahead, ducking into a shady alley. Ken followed soon after, keeping his distance so she wouldn’t see him. This was… totally unexpected! Of all the times she could have chanced upon him like this, it had to be during a mission! -and why was Karin acting so suspicious!?

After awhile, Kim lost track of the older woman. She had to assume Ken was still on her tail… but after awhile, he seemed to get lost. They were going in circles, ducking in and out of alleyways and city streets. Eventually, Ken sighed and shook his head. He turned around, immediately sending Kim into a flight for the nearest hiding place.

It was there, in a dark and shadowy alleyway, that a figure stepped out in front of him. Kim was too busy hiding to see… but she felt her pendant growing hot.

The figure was a tall and femininely curved beauty, wearing a skimpy cut kimono. It was blood red… On her face, she wore a fearsome Oni mask that only covered the lower half of her face- a toothy grin in porcelain.

“My, oh my…” She said, “What a handsome boy.”

Ken warily took a step back. The voice suddenly shook Kim out of her fear of being caught and her fiery eyes went wide with fear. That was… the demon!

“Sorry.” Ken said with a forced smile to hide his discomfort, “Not interested.”

“Oooh?” The Demoness cooed, “Don’t you think I’m beautiful? Am I pretty?”

“Yes, very pretty.” He nodded, taking a step forward to walk past her.

She stopped him in his tracks, taking a single step to block his advance. The woman lifted one elegant painted hand up to her mask and removed it… His blue eyes followed her every movement- until she revealed… quite a beautiful pair of lips.

“How about now?” She asked.

Ken shrugged and nodded to appease her, stepping to the other side. Again she slid into place to block him. Not knowing any better, the school boy let his annoyance show. Kim was terrified, though! ‘This isn’t just some ordinary woman!’ She wanted to shout.

“How about… now?” The demon asked, pulling aside her robes to reveal a beautiful womanly body- with large heavy breasts, a flat tummy and… a pair of throbbing cocks standing one on top of the other in peak arousal. Massive, thick and long like iron rods- already dripping with precum.  
Kim ran out into the open, dashing out to make herself known, “Leave ‘em alone!”

“Ooohoohooo.” The demoness laughed, “I was wondering where I would find a second hole to bury my cock in, fuufuufuu!~”

“I-I got two holes, don’t I!?” Kim said, balling her hands into fists.

“Kim!?” Ken shook his head in disbelief, “What are you doing here!?”

“What does it look like?” She answered with a blush.

“Get outta here!” He said, “There’s no such thing as demons! Just weirdos with way too much plastic surgery and makeup!”

“WEEEEIIRDDO?” The demoness hissed, her cocks twitching in anger. Her kimono fell into a pile around her ankles and the rest of her body transformed, ever so slightly. Her nails turned into claws, horns grew out of her silky raven hair, and her skin turned a hue redder. Her eyes turned red and her body rippled with new muscles.

“Nnnh! Senpai!” Kim shook her head, consumed with shame at the thought that he never believed her… all this time that they were doing those lewd things, he thought that it’s just because she was a slut.

The Kuchisake-onna, as she was known, grew tired of the mortals’ exchange and she dashed forward, hands outstretched! Kim leaped and pushed Ken out of the way… putting herself right into the demon’s path. She was snatched up and yanked off balance by one wrist.

“Senpai, I’ve got this!” Kim said as the demon grabbed her by the hip and pulled her into an embrace, “Get to safety!”

“No way!” He shook his head.

“Ooh, little schoolyard lovers are we?” The demon teased, locking her eyes onto the boy, “Don’t you move a muscle, my handsome handsome boy!”

A dark purple magical energy flared out from her gaze and met his own- penetrating his blue eyes and locking him into place. “I… can’t move.” Ken grit his teeth as he stood there, paralyzed.

“Oh yes… you’re gonna stay right where you are and watch, fufufufu.” The demoness giggled, “Do you want to know how a demon can become more powerful?”

Kim used her spare hand and reached into her shirt- clutching her pendant as the Kuchisake-onna continued her fiendish monologue, “By corrupting cute little mortals like you two lovebirds. The more chaste and pure-hearted they are, the more delicious the prize and the stronger we become!”

“I won’t let you…” Kim resolved with righteous fury in her eyes.

“Oohoohoo, before we’re done- you’ll be crying out for my name! ‘Nimari! Nimari!’ I’ll make you into a good little slut, just you wait. Then I’ll fuck your little boyfriend here until he wants nothing but cock! Fufufu, I’ll netorare you both and crush this cute little romance!”

Nimari reached down from behind Kim, past the petite tomboy’s bubble butt and between her thighs. The demon spread her lips with two fingers and laughed, “My, you’re already so wet and eager! Oho? What’s this?”

The demoness slipped her fingers inside the girl’s pussy, wrapping around the thick end of the vibrating dildo… she pulled on it, plucking it out of its hiding place and letting it fall to the ground, wet and buzzing, “Ohoho, does your boyfriend know what a perverted little slut you are? Going around this part of town with something like that in you… maybe you’re not so pure at all.”

The Kuchisake-onna spun Kim around so that she was face to face with the paralyzed Ken, both of her wrists held captive by Nimari behind her.

“Don’t worry.” She whispered to her crush, “I’ll save you.”

“K-Kim!” Ken grit his teeth, powerless to intervene.

Nimari playfully rubbed her cocks across Kim’s ass and pussy before angling them just perfect- both her heads prodding at the tomboy’s most private of entrances… with one fluid stroke, she thrust her hips forward and pulled Kim’s wrists backward- impaling the petite schoolgirl on those two goliath members.

The demoness threw her head back and gleefully reveled in the sensation. Kim’s butt met her devilish lover’s groin with a wet smack. “Sooo tight.” The infernal woman remarked, “I can practically feel my cocks rubbing together!~”

With a sadistic grin, the demon started pumping her hips into Kim’s body, making that big butt bounce and jiggle with each thrust. Her whole body rocked with every rutting motion, approaching and withdrawing from Ken. Her tie swung back and forth like a metronome.

“Nngh.. damn.” The demon winced, “This pussy’s tight. You’re a lucky lucky boy, you know that? Well, you were. It’s too bad… Cuz, ngh, it belongs to me now.”

Kim closed her eyes, focusing her energy on where it mattered… she squeezed and clenched on both of the demon’s cocks- milking them. It was the best she could do in this form…

“Hrngh.” The Kuchisake-Onna grew more desirous and needy, fucking the poor girl’s petite frame with reckless abandon, “Y’think you can keep up with me? Little… closet slut!”

The demon let go of her wrists and wrapped one powerful hand around the girl’s waist, the other clutching at her short red hair and pulling her head up. Nimari was holding Kim like some kind of fucktoy. The devilish woman closed her eyes as she drove into her tiny mortal lover like a piston, balls slapping against the girl’s wet clit.

This was just the moment Kim was waiting for! The tomboy reached into her shirt and broke her pendant off its chain!

“SHINING!”

Even in the middle of this violent hate-fucking, magical energies and cute little pink bubbles materialized around them- disrobing and clothing Kim in her magical girl uniform, piece by piece. All the while, Kim blushed and rocked, helpless but to let out her own little moans of pleasure.

“SPARKLING, nghah!”

Nimari looked down, her expression overcome with alarm at first- which then transformed into vindictive delight. A magical girl meant more even more purity to corrupt!

“Hnnhhh, S-SPLENDOR!”

Ken looked on in wonder, the bright pink lights reflecting off his crystal blue eyes.

In Kim’s hands materialized a wand, with the ruby pendant up top- it extended all the way out into a staff and drove into the ground, cracking the concrete. She held it tightly, using it as a handle so that she could unleash her full potential upon the demon.

“You were, ah, right about, nh, one thing…” Kim muttered as her body rocked and swayed with the demon’s efforts to fuck her into submission, “I am a slut.”

The futanari fiend grinned, confident in her victory… she watched as Kim rolled her body back into her, meeting her cocks and doing half the work for her...

“I’m a slut for love and friendship!” Kim shouted, throwing her whole body backwards to go on the offensive, “Purity and justice!” She slammed her ass into the demon again, forcing Nimari a step backwards, “I’m Kimiko Kamitora, the Saint Princess of Sluts!”

“S-s-stop, I’m-” The demon growled, her cocks twitching and convulsing within the girl….

“HAAAARMMMOOONY….” Kim reached down, putting her finger on her clit like a trigger, “BLAST!”

WHAM! Kim threw her butt into the demon one last time, in tandem with the moment she pushed down on her clit. Her own orgasm struck at just the moment Nimari came. Cumming even harder than the Gaki, those futanari cocks instantly filled her pussy and ass. Thick globs of demon seed poured down both women’s thighs and legs. The violenting mashing of bodies colliding sent streams flying, dribbling down onto the ground in steaming hot pools. The vibrator was covered in thick cum…

Kim’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue out and her cheeks a bright red. She struggled to maintain her balance, gripping her staff hard for support.

The demon howled, attempting to extricate herself from the tomboy’s body… yet Kim was just too tight. Despite her size and strength, the fiend couldn’t pull away. Instead, the Slut Princess pulled her in! The demon slipped and stumbled on the pool they had formed, clutching at the girl’s body even tighter as her cocks pumped an ever endless torrent of pleasure into that tiny frame… until the demon’s body started to dissipate- evaporating in a bright light of divine energy.

The clawed hand clutching at Kim’s hair disappeared first, allowing her to sink her head low and stare at the floor as her body shook with orgasm. She watched as the pool of cum expanded beneath him- and drool pooled upon her lip as she shuddered. The demon was exorcised, her dual cocks the last part of her to enjoy the mortal realm. As before, their absence left Kim’s ass and pussy immediately sputtering out a thick helping of semen all over herself.

Kim held onto her staff tightly as she remained bent over… until her legs gave out to pleasure and she buckled- falling to her knees. Nimari’s spell wore off on Ken and he was able to move again, kneeling at her side.

“Kim, you…” He cleared his throat, “You saved me.”

Her cheeks immediately flushed red and she looked up at him, “Mmhm… y-you didn’t believe me.” She smiled at him.

“I’m sorry.” He brushed her short red hair back out of her face, “You’re the most wholesome slut there is.”

“S-senpai!” She muttered, biting her lip as her whole face got hot with embarrassment.

...Up above, eavesdropping over the heartfelt scene upon a rooftop, knelt a woman in black.

Dressed in sexy leather and fishnets, with a pair of sandals on her feet and a pair of scabbards at her waist- she was completely obscured save for her crystal blue eyes and some revealing bits of skin. She wore a ninja mask and a samurai helmet- long blonde hair flowing out the back.

In her hands, she held a pair of katanas tightly between her knuckles… but upon seeing that the demon was exorcised and the boy was safe, she sheathed the blades. The woman stood and pulled her mask down, revealing herself as none other than Karin.

“Hmph, wholesome slut, huh?” She muttered, “Guess I owe you one…”


	3. Sex, Slaves, and Secret Societies

It was July 20th, the last day of school before the summer break in Japan. Schoolgirl Kimiko Kamitora and her upper classman Kenji Ishikawa sat alone on a park bench, watching the sunset lazily wash everything over in a warm pink and orange glow. Their hands were resting on the bench between them, just a few inches away from one another. Kimiko fidgeted in place beside him as the cicadas droned their melancholy song.

They were watching ducks gliding about in the pond not far from their school. Just passing the time, a boy and a girl alone at the end of school year...

“So…” The blonde boy said, “Demon hunter, yeah?”

“Y-yeah.” The redhead giggled. She brushed her short red hair out from her face.

“How’d that start?” He asked, never taking his eyes away from the lake, “I mean… how does a girl get into that kinda thing?”

“Well, uh, I picked up Kiryu at a corner store an- Oh, uh, Kiryu’s my dragon. Well, stuffed dragon, really! A celestial spirit… he said that I could save the world. ‘Cause I, uh, have spunk… and I care about someone really special… and, and that’s how I get my power!”

“Someone special, huh?” Kenji closed his eyes and smiled softly, “Y’know, I thought you were making all that stuff up just to get me to do perverted things with you. I mean, who's ever heard of a magical girl that beats up demons by getting off?”

The tomboy blushed, for once looking so girly and sweet as her crush reminisced about such embarrassing things. Around Ken, she was the very model of a blushing schoolgirl.

There were so many things she wanted to tell him! About her true feelings…

This was the last day before the summer break… it was a day for love, a day for confessions, a day for destiny! She had to tell him how she felt. She had to tell him that all this time, it wasn’t just physical. It wasn’t about fighting demons… it was that she had real feelings for him!

Every time they got a chance together, it made her heart aflutter! When he kissed her or when he touched her boobs- when he fingered her pussy… it was true love!

“I thought you were just some kind of pervert...“ Ken said, leaning over and looking at her face to face, his azure blue eyes fixed upon her own orange gaze, “That you had some kind of lust for me or something… now it turns out everything is true. So... I’ve been wondering if I could do more for you than just… working up your sexual energy.”

“R-Really?” Kim’s orange eyes widened.

“Yes.” He said, leaning closer, until their lips were just about to brush against one another, “I want to be your…”

“My…?”

“...sidekick!”

“S-sidekick?” She repeated, her expression melting away.

“Yeah, I can help you out on planning missions! I noticed your costume doesn’t have any kneepads or goggles to protect you. I can make sure you’re well hydrated and of course, keep you aroused enough to fight-”

As he went on, Kimiko’s heart sank further and further.

But, well… she was glad! He’d always be near! It was a bittersweet realization.

…  
…  
…

The door to Kimiko’s room slammed open and in slunk the dejected schoolgirl. She whirled around and fell backwards onto her bed, collapsing into a deep depression. A petite young woman, she sank into the oversized bed among the pillows and blankets and stuffed animals.

She kicked her legs and flailed her arms and then grabbed a pillow to bawl and scream into.

“UWAAAGGGHHHHHHH!”

“Yeesh.” Kiryu said as he clamored up the bed, “You’re really ugly when you cry.”

“UAAAGHHHFFHHGHFJKKHHSK!”

The little stuffed dragon sighed and sat next to her, slapping her with his little plush paws, “C’mon, what’s wrong?”

The tomboy threw a pillow at him and yelled, “I’m so stupid!” She started bashing herself on the head alternating each fist, “Why can’t I just tell him how I feel?”

“Ughhh.” Kimiko rolled back and forth, “He wants to be my sidekick now! He thinks I don’t care about him at all, uggghhh, It was better when he thought I was a turboslut!”

“Oh yeah, huh, that’s, uh, too bad.” Kiryu dug into his ear with a paw, “Speaking of, I threw away the teleporting magic dildo.”

Kimiko sat up with a grouchy scowl, clutching her pillow in her lap, “Why’d you do that?”

“Stopped working for some reason.” He shrugged.

“Well, did you put in new batteries?”

He looked at her like she was daft.

“Batteries.” Kimiko said, “You… replace them. Or maybe it had a charger? Was there a thing for you to plug it into the outlet?”

“Huh.” The little dragon poked his chin, “They recharge? I thought you just kept buying new ones. Ooh, hope I can cancel the bulk order then.”

“B-bulk order!?” Kimiko’s eyes went wide, “Where did you get the money to order a bunch of dildos in bulk, Kiryu!?”

The tint guardian pointed at her backpack hanging off her pro gamer chair and triumphantly declared, “I’ve been rifling through your belongings!”

“You little-!” She threw up a flurry of blankets and pillows and chased him off the bed, where he used his tiny little wings to fly (with the grace of a bumblebee) over to her desk, “Hey, hey, I’ll cancel the order. So if you just think sexy thoughts, you can just summon the original back into your body!”

“F-from the dumpster!?” Kim blanched.

He whipped open one of her drawers and threw a dirty yaoi doujin at her face like a frisbee. It opened in mid-air and a pair of handsome boy lovers went flying at her. With a shout, Kim jumped backwards onto the bed and kicked the doujin away.

She was the team’s star hitter but… it was so unladylike!

“You didn’t break the spell!?” She yelled, snapping her ruby pendant off her neck and brandishing it at him, “I’m not… letting a dumpster dildo teleport into my hoo-ha!”

Kiryu crawled back up to her bed and with a waggle of his cute little paws and a sparkle of magical energy, he conjured up a phantasm of a chain breaking in the air, “There! No more teleporting the dumpster dildo. Happy now?”

With a sigh of relief, she fell backwards onto the bed and closed her eyes.

Too bad, though… Kimiko quite liked that little device- and it sure did come in handy. It was one of the dragon’s few good ideas. Now that school was out, she would have a lot more free time to herself… and with Kiryu so anxious to spend all her money, she was going to need a job.

Maybe there was some kind of present or gift she could get for Kenji. Something to express her true feelings. She didn’t know what it was or where she’d get it yet but… well, she wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to get him something special on account of not having the money for it!

Kim opened her eyes, staring into the ceiling. If nothing else, it would keep her busy.

…  
…  
…

The girl applied to places all over town- cafes, restaurants, corner stores. She put on a smart looking button-up blouse with fluffy short sleeves, a belt, and shorts. On any other girl, it ought to have looked like quite the girly get up. Somehow, Kim made anything look boyish. Anything but her magical girl outfit, with its irrepressible pink purity. To complete the look, and to give her some kind of semblance of formality, Kim put all her resumes in a briefcase.

Of course, hidden inside the interior sleeve was a particularly salacious doujin she’d been saving for later. A young elven warrior princess ravaged by horny demons! It seemed… relevant, somehow.

At every stop, she left her resume and picked up something in return; a nice mitarashi dango at the food stall, a new phone charger at the convenience store, and a cute anime keychain at another. Her suitcase was eventually stuffed to burst, barely able to close tight.

She wondered what would be the perfect gift for Kenji. He was… well, he was already so perfect- what else did he need in life? What could she buy? Kim closed her eyes and sighed with melancholic resignation.

BOOOINNNG! “Oof!”

Kimiko walked face-first into something warm and soft and... bouncy! A taller girl- some sort of businesswoman who was all curves. The schoolgirl recoiled from the collision and swung her arms out, the force of the recoil opening up her briefcase and sending resumes, sweets, and nicknacks flying out every which way. Worse yet… the woman she bumped into dropped her phone!

Kim’s orange eyes went wide as they darted from the rapidly opening suitcase (exposing its lewd contents in slow motion) and the expensive looking phone plummeting to the earth.

The girl slammed the suitcase shut with both hands and bent down, teeth agape.

“Aahhhhhhhhhh-omph!” She bit the phone, looking something like a maniac as she balanced on one foot with her suitcase clutched close to her breast. The magical girl was salivating all over this poor woman’s phone.

“Uh?” The woman looked down at the sorry sight, “Oh! You caught it.”

“Mmmgpgh!”

“-with your mouth.”

“Mmfh.”

The young woman was a foreigner- American, perhaps? -with brunette hair in a bun and striking green eyes, a buxom figure and a powerful yet gentle gaze. “Thanks.” She said with a demure, almost motherly smile, taking the phone back from the maw of a wild-eyed Japanese schoolgirl.

“Unnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Kimiko groaned in an expression of audible cringe, “Ssssorry.”

“Oh, no! It was my fault.” The businesswoman put her hand to her chest in heartfelt sincerity. She looked down at a piece of paper under her heel and bent over to pick it up.

The schoolgirl scratched her cheek as her new acquaintance scanned the paper, “Is this your resume? You’re looking for a job?”

“Nnnnyyyeah.” Kim answered, squirming in her own skin.

“What’s your name?” She asked, offering the paper back to the girl.

“Uh..” She blinked, “K-Kimiko! Kamitora Kimiko!”

“Well, Miss Kamitora.” The woman said with a sly smile, “You look like a real go-getter. Somebody who… really likes to sink her teeth into a task! A shark!”

“S-shark?”

“Mmhm.” She nodded, patting the younger girl on the shoulder, “You’re just the kind of person we’re looking for at my company.”

“Y-y-your company?” Kimiko shrank into a tiny little ball, looking up at the older woman.

“Oh, well, not mine.” She closed her eyes and laughed, “I just work there. Ah, here...”

The woman reached into her breast pocket, jiggling her ample cleavage, and handed the girl a business card, pressing it into one of Kimiko’s hands and folding her own fingers over it, “You’ve got an interview tonight at seven, Miss Kamitora.”

“S-seven!?” Kimiko shrank even further into a black hole-esque singularity of embarrassment and surprise.

“Yep! Don’t be late.” The woman smiled and knocked Kim on the shoulder with her fist as she walked past. The girl’s knees quaked in place as she considered the gravity of the situation.

She looked down at the card, at the name therein. ‘Lucy Langley, Executive Managing Director of the Tokyo branch of Miraikishi Financial Group’

“Whoa…” She blinked, “Big shot, huh?”

Kimiko reached for her phone and sent a text to Kiryu, ‘Got a interview! \\(^ᆺ^)/ ’

...then she mashed out a followup, ‘Kinda nervous tho. I dont think I should take it. Seems scary!’

Kiryu’s response? ...‘k’

Kimiko went limp, hanging her head low. Then she thought about Ken… ‘Should I tell him?’ She asked herself, ‘Before… the only times I’ve texted him was to build up my energy for a demon battle.’

She bit her lip, ‘Does he really care about my personal life?’ Kim blinked, staring at the contact list on her phone, ‘Am I breaking some kind of professional boundary if I talk to him about something other than demon hunting?’

Kim shook her head, “Uwaaaaghh! Just don’t think about it!”

She started slapping her own head, and all the pedestrians passing by started giving her weird and suspicious looks.

…  
…  
…

“Um, excuse me?” Kimiko peered over the imposing desk to a rather inattentive secretary reading a fashion magazine, “I’m here to see Miss. Langley?”

The receptionist at the front desk smiled and offered her hand to a distant elevator, looming ominously down the end of the hall, “Her office is on floor forty seven.”

“T-thank you.” The girl bowed and awkwardly made the trek over.

During the long ascent, Kimiko promised herself she was just going to politely decline and be on her way. This whole building and everything about it- it was just too much! There was no way she could be a corporate girl! Not when she had her other duties… What was she going to say? ‘Sorry, I can’t work tonight- I have to exorcise demons back to hell by doing naughty things to them!’

And those who don’t put it in the overtime at a company like this- they had no future!

No matter how much money Miss Langley offered her, Kimiko swore to refuse. Kiryu said the fate of the world was at stake! Still… she could get Ken something really special if she saved up enough. What would he need? She thought… maybe if he had his own car, he wouldn’t need to rely on that grouchy big sister of his to pick him up anymore.

Rather dramatically, the elevator led up to only one room- a luxuriously decorated office seemingly at the top of the world, with a window looking out over the city in all its deep blues and twinkling yellows. The room itself was dimly lit and sparsely populated with art pieces and bookshelves, ominous stuff which totally didn’t set off any red flags or anything.

At the end of the room, Lucy was sitting behind a long table, her hair done up in a tight bun. She swiveled her chair around to greet the young woman, her arms languidly stretched out.

“I’ve been expecting you.” She said, strumming the arms of her chair. Her fingernails were immaculate- like knives upon the yielding upholstery.

“Y-yeah.” Kimiko replied, scratching the back of her head with one hand and holding her briefcase over her thighs with the other, “That’s how appointments work.”

“Kamitora, was it? You know, just a year ago I was an intern here.” The older woman began to monologue, half-obscured in darkness, “Even though I knew Japanese, nobody took me seriously. Just some pretty American girl they could boss around and grab at. The long and arduous climb up the corporate ladder didn’t suit me. Bet you thought that was kinda thing I was inviting you here for, huh?”

The magical girl closed her eyes and smiled, “Uh, y-yeah?”

“But I made a deal... As all good businesswomen do.” Lucy continued with a smug smile.

A pair of hands descended upon Kimiko’s shoulders from behind her, shocking the girl. A man leaned in to her ear and whispered, “A fast track to earthly success.”

She jerked her head, drawing her own orange eyes to his cool blue orbs. His short hair was a deep navy blue as well, like the darkest pits of the ocean. His face was truly a handsome one, and his tongue as sharp as a dagger.

“I was a lowly assistant, myself.” He said, oozing away from her and walking over towards the other woman, “It was a good job, though. All I needed to do was obey orders. My boss was quite kind to me… but she could be possessive, you see? And when another manager asked for my services- no, when another manager demanded my services... well, how could I refuse?”

“Rofocale always was a people pleaser.” Lucy chimed in, contempt dripping in the tone of her voice.

“-well… I was demoted. All because another woman ordered me around.” Rof sighed as his fingers gracefully slid across the shiny surface of the table. He had the look of a butler or some kind of manservant, “How the mighty are brought low…”

“Oh, sad story.” Kimiko murmured, laughing nervously.

“Rofocale and I, we were two peas in a pod. Starting from the very bottom.” Lucy said, standing up and revealing herself to the light. Her outfit was… quite curious. Around her neck a collar (or leash), with a long striped tie extending down to her navel. On her wrists a pair of manacles with white cuffs attached- the links of which were chains.

Half her attire was that of some kind a… sexy businesswoman, with her breasts threatening to burst her blouse. The other half was that of a slave, with a short skirt for ease of ‘access’ and thigh high stockings and heeled fuck-me boots.

“Do you know what kind of deal I made, Miss Kamitora?” Lucy asked, narrowing her emerald eyes at the girl, “In exchange for rising to the top of the corporate ladder here on earth… I took my place at the lowest level in a different organization.”

“Eheh?” Kimiko nervously laughed again.

“At this company, I’m an executive managing director. The youngest there ever was... but in the infernal legions and the demonic bureaucracy, do you know what I am!?”

“In-infernal? Demonic?” Kimiko’s eyes went very wide and her mouth went very small.

“I’M A JOKE TO THEM! EVERY GOD DAMN DAY I HAVE TO FUCK THOSE DIGUSTING GAKI! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DEMON DICKS I’VE SUCKED TO GET WHERE I AM!?”

“D-dicks?” Kimiko nervously smiled,“I- uh, haven’t a clue what that’s like.”

Rofocale bowed low, with a flourish, and revealed his true form. A handsome man with horns, whose butler coattails turned into leathery wings extending out from the small of his back. His skin turned ebon black, with a light reflective sheen to it, and his eyes were a deep, almost robotic red. He was certainly pleasing to look at… but also very very much her sworn adversary.

“Ahem.” Lucy cleared her throat and calmed herself, “So that’s our sad story- a human and a demon at the very bottom of the food chain…”

“I suppose you’re wondering why we’ve invited you here.” Rof said, stiffening his back, “You see, there’s one thing that can make a demon very powerful indeed. Something they all crave…”

“A pure hearted girl!” Kimiko shouted, balling her hand into fists. She swung her briefcase around as if to use it like a club.

“Exactly.” Lucy said with a languid stretch in her office chair, “They can fuck me all day and it won’t make them any stronger… a pretty and innocent thing like you, though? Well, if I feed enough of your virginities to Rof here- he’ll become powerful enough to pull me out of this predicament.”

Kimiko clutched the pendant on her chest and closed her eyes, “SHINING SPARKLING SPLENDOR!”

With a great show of light and magic, bubbles and beams, Kim’s clothing was stripped from her body and replaced with the frilly corset and leotard of a true-hearted magical girl. With a twirl and a flourish, she appeared before the dastardly pair ready to do battle.

She was still holding the briefcase, which totally clashed with the whole ensemble. Kimiko threw it to the side and assumed a very intimidating and totally scary fighting stance. A real badass, she was..

“A magical girl!?” Lucy exclaimed with a wide grin, “Oh my, Rof! Just our luck, huh? Her purity must be through the roof!”

“Indeed.” He said, stroking his chin, “Corrupting a magical girl might just be our ticket out of the slums...”

“Do your worst!” The redhead challenged, balling her hands into fists.

There was a long silence… and the three of them just stood there.

Kimiko didn’t really know how to fight like a magical girl. Master Pom Pom never taught her any offensive spells or attacks. Usually she just… got fucked until she came and the bad guys got exorcised. Kinda worked out on its own that way, as long as she thought about how much she loved Kenji.

Kimiko scratched the back of her head.

“Cuff her, Rof.” Lucy ordered.

The demon shrugged and went over to the girl, producing a pair of handcuffs and a collar. The magical girl barely offered any resistance as he slapped the cuffs on her wrists and tethered it to the collar he fastened to her neck. He was a total blur of motion! Where did these toys come from anyway!?

“F-fast!” Kimiko blinked. Shouldn’t he be trying to fuck her? If he would just do that, she could fight back! She hadn’t failed to notice how… splendidly endowed he was, even unaroused.

Lucy stood up and sauntered around the desk, dragging her office chair behind her. Rof brought Kim down to her knees as his mistress planted the heel of her boot on the girl’s red hair, careful not to get her with the pointy end. She put her weight on it and forced the tomboy into an obsequious bow.

“Grrrrh.” Kimiko winced, grimacing in a manner most ungirly. She snapped her head up and took a bite into the long stiletto heel, “Hyagh!”

“Eugh?” Lucy wretched her foot back but Kimiko’s bite pulled the boot free, leaving her toes bare save for her silky stockings, “How disgraceful! You know how to use your mouth, I’ll give you that.”

The older woman sat down in her chair pulled the stocking off her foot with a graceful and haughty ease… and then mashed her toes into Kimiko’s face! She punished the girl for her insolence and then pushed her back down, pressing the girl’s nose upon the floor.

Smelled like… boot polish? At least the floors were clean. They probably cleaned it every day if this is where Lucy fucked dozens of Gaki. Oh, those dirty demons!

Lucy uttered a singular command to her demonic manservant, “Do your magic, lover boy.”

With her head forced down, Kimiko suddenly felt her ass lifted up. The demon pushed her frilly skirt up and tore aside her leotard, exposing the girl’s perfectly pale bottom- with her tiny pucker and a thin sliver of pink beneath on display.

“So tight!” He marvelled, rubbing at her clit with his fingertip, “She must be a virgin.”

“S-sure.” Kimiko nervously laughed, all things considered.

“But already so wet.” The demon observed with a sinister smile. His finger dragged upwards, tracing a little ring around her most private and dirtiest of holes before probing it… and sliding inside, “I always found a girl’s butt to be even more innocent than her sex.”

Indeed, the sensation was strange to her! Kimiko tightened up the moment he slipped an inch of his finger inside of her. She had taken a demon there before, of course- and had taken members far thicker and harder than Rofocale’s little finger… but that was when her womanhood was otherwise occupied- or when the bestial demons, in their wild frenzies, went and missed her sex.

He passed her womanhood right by and went straight for the butt! It was so... dirty! There was nothing to be gained by probing around there… and yet, it was so titillating! Perhaps because it was so naughty and forbidden! Her pussy at least had the express purpose for pleasure- her own and for her special someone...

“Mmph!” Kimiko winced as he explored deeper, wriggling his fingers in her tight hot hole.

“I think she likes it.” Lucy furrowed her brow, mashing and rubbing her toes across the girl’s face. Her big toe caught her lip, stretching out her mouth to make a funny face. Rofocale started using his other hand, fucking Kimiko proper with his long powerful fingers- spreading her tight little pink lips and massaging her clit.

The girl shuddered from the touch. This demon… oh, he was good. Deft with his digits, you could say! Kimiko’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she managed a smile.

‘He’s gonna… make me cum real fast.’ She thought with triumph, ‘Then I’ll unleash my power! Ooh, yeah! Yeah, I’m gonna win!” Her thoughts were interrupted by her own moans, “Unnhhh!”

Lucy arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah!” Kim whined, “T-there!~”

“Oh, you dirty pervert!” Lucy pushed her face in, “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

‘Yeah, I’m a pervert!’ Kimiko thought with a manic fire in her eyes, ‘Your dirty talk only makes me stronger, lady! So lay it on!’

Rof worked her ass and pussy like any true incubus ought to, leaving her positively soaking… and her ass so wonderfully sensitive to the touch. Every little wiggle of his finger made her pucker up and tighten on him! Both holes reacted well to his touch, clamping on him. Her pussy in particular was quite wet, and his ministrations left trails of girlcum gliding down her thighs.

“Rofocale.” Lucy commanded, “I think she’s… enjoying this too much.”

“Hmm.”

She pushed Kimiko’s head to the side with her foot, “I want to see her choke.”

“As you wish.” He said, dragging his fingers out of her in one swift motion that left her shaking and needy. She’d left quite a bit of her juices over his slender digits, and her butt was quivering in the absence of a finger to stimulate it…

The demon moved to her front and grabbed her by the hair. Not that there was much to grab, tomboyish a cut as it was. He pulled her head to his groin, where a massive ebon member was waiting for her.

‘Think I’ve never sucked a demon’s dick before, huh!?’ Kimiko thought, opening her mouth, ‘I’ll make him cum and then he’ll be too exhausted to fight back.’

Kim took pride in her ability as a dick sucker, even if she got most of her practice from dirty demons. It was all for a good cause, though… when she and Kenji could finally be together, she swore she was going to suck his socks off! 

With one fell swoop, the demon pulled her head in and pushed his hips, sliding his cock all the way down her throat until his balls kissed her chin. Kimiko blinked and nearly coughed but he stopped just shy of pushing her too far. She ran her tongue along the underside of his night black cock, best as she could with how thoroughly he filled her throat.

He began to fuck her- violating her mouth with a rythmic thrusting that made tears well up in the corners of her eyes. “Mmpph, hmmgpph, ghhfpph!” Kimiko narrowed her eyes, all the more determined to beat him. She bobbed her head and rolled her tongue, kissing his base with her mouth full.

Rof squashed her nose against his groin and his balls swung back and forth slapping her chin like a metronome. As far as demons go, she could have done worse. As an Incubus, Rof was quite pleasing to behold- with lean abs and a lithesome figure. From Lucy’s perspective, this uncouth tomboy clutz was the one batting out of her league! The magical girl costume didn’t seem to fit her personality- and she barely put up a fight for her chastity and purity! Drool began to slather her chin and soak the demon’s member, dripping down to the floor.

Lucy thought this dumb virgin schoolgirl ought to have counted her lucky stars that she could suck off a man like Rof. But of course… he wasn’t a man- he was a demon whose sole purpose was to be a sex machine for his superiors.

Kim inhaled deeply through her nostrils, taking it all in- the demon’s musky scent of sex. An intoxicating aroma, owing to his nature as a scion of seduction. Her eyes crossed a little as she slurped and sucked and lapped at the mighty thing sliding back and forth between her lips.

“Had enough?” Lucy teased.

“Mmmhhhpppfhfh.” Kim replied.

‘What is up with this girl?’ The businesswoman-slave asked herself, ‘Shouldn’t she be begging for mercy, talking about saving herself for some boyfriend or crush or something? Ugh, look at her eyes. Is she enjoying this?’

‘Oh, you could fuck my mouth like this if you wanted, Kenji-kun~’ Kimiko closed her eyes and smiled with a mouthful of cock- then bobbed her head in tune to the fucking, swiveling her mouth around the cock, ‘I can take it… any way you want me. Oh, if I could get my hands up to around his balls, I can practice that new ‘instant-cum’ technique I’ve been dying to try out. Alright, here goes! This one is for you, Ken!’

“Stop!” Lucy commanded, standing up from her chair and pulling out an extendable pointer. Just as the girl managed to get her hands up under her chin, right at the demon’s heavy sack.

Rof obeyed, and his cock left Kim’s mouth with a wet pop and a needy “Pwuh~”

With Kimiko’s eyes half-closed, she had a smug smile on her face. The sight triggered something fierce in the older woman, and she rose her foot up and stomped it down, pushing Kim’s cheek to the floor. Her lips pursed out and her tongue was caught outside her mouth, making an ungraceful “pfffbbbhhh!” sound. The ball of Lucy’s foot pressed against her temple and she quite literally ‘rubbed in’ the power difference between the two.

“Defile her.” Lucy said, “I’m tired of seeing that face of hers.”

“As you wish.” Rof nodded and wrapped one arm around Lucy’s leg, the one currently pinning Kimiko to the ground. He began to stroke himself with the other, his cock aimed straight at her foot ...and Kimiko’s face beneath it. His tongue ran circles around Lucy’s knee and calf as he clutched it, lavishing his affections upon the human’s graceful form. From his vantage point, he could see right up her skirt- and noted how wet she was from the lurid display of a magical girl’s corruption. Lucy’s pussy had the hallmarks of a more mature woman- a tiny bit hairier than Kim’s and not nearly as forbiddingly tight. Of course the demons’ sex slaves were prohibited from wearing any underwear.

Kimiko twisted her head just enough to get a better view of the… ‘action’, and saw that Rof’s hand was just a blur, swiping over his long manhood faster than the eye could see! She saw just a little bit of precum welling at the tip of his cock- its shininess glinting her eye… until it exploded.

Bam! With enough force to almost dislodge her head from under Lucy’s foot, the first blast of hot demon cum hit Kimiko square on the forehead and splashed absolutely everywhere. It was such a thick and viscous load, it instantly amassed across the bridge of her nose and then ran down in a thick river to her nostril and into the corner of her mouth. But of course, that wasn’t all… Rof’s hand continued gliding over his cock at light-speed, and as he ran his tongue across Lucy’s knee and to the back of her leg, another hard spurt gushed out- arcing high up in the air and landing across her foot, adorning Kimiko’s hair and forehead with the same broken rope of thick spunk.

“Eagh, you fool.” Lucy expressed her disgust with her foot, rubbing her toes over Kimiko’s now thoroughly cum-soaked face… and dislodging the delicately placed spurt which half landed on her foot and half landed over the girl. Rof kept cumming, until his steaming hot seed got trapped between the webbing of his mistress’ toes and Kimiko’s soft cheeks. Again and again, more and more, he poured a thick load over her face until her features were nearly completely obscured- and at last the torrent relented. Almost as much had landed across the shiny marble floor as had coated the girl’s face- and her red hair was matted and clumped with white.

The demon backed away with a near-kneeing from his contemptuous mistress. Lucy looked down and rolled her sole over the girl’s face… only to find Kimiko sticking her tongue out, attempting to lap up some of the errant spunk that had gotten caught in between her toes!

“Agh! This girl’s some kind of… slut!” Lucy yelled, recoiling away from her and kicking thick globs of spunk off into the air, “What the hell?”

The magical girl could only open her eyes halfway with everything all over…

“Is she already corrupted? Somebody beat us to the punch?” Lucy slapped her palm with the pointer and stomped her feet, every step sending a shiver of subservience up Rof’s spine.

“No, I would have sensed her impurity…” Rofocale explained with a differential bow, “Innocence and corruption are… mental constructs, mistress. Though they can manifest physically, like your chains and her outfit- their source is purely internal. In short, this girl believes herself pure… even as she hungrily sucks your toes clean of my cum.”

“What a weirdo!” Lucy snapped, “So what are we going to do about it, Rof?”

“All that’s required to corrupt a girl is to make her submit, in her truest of hearts, to our will.” Rof explained, “Normally, this is done by subjecting her to the pleasures of the flesh she has long denied herself… but any sufficient overload of the senses should work. So long as she gives in and begs for mercy.”

“Mercy, huh?” The businesswoman planted her still booted foot on Kimiko’s shoulder and pushed her over, rolling the girl onto her stomach, “Fuck her, Rof. But don’t you let her cum.”

“As you command.” He said with a bow.

“I said ‘don’t’, you hear me?” She repeated, “I know that’s not your forte, lover boy…”

“Of course. I shall temper myself.” He said, descending to Kimiko’s level and pressing her face once-more into the cum-covered ground. Were he not possessed of such incredible grace and balance, the demon would not have so expertly maneuvered himself into position to fuck her prone like this. With a hand on her hip, he entered her ass in one full thrust, the sheer size and girth of his cock making her womanly lips part and expose the silky wet pinkness of her most intimate parts! She was so aroused, it was like her neglected pussy was spreading just in anticipation of something- anything to fill it! The girl’s thighs were positively soaked… until it started to seep into her pink stockings.

Lucy came around to get a good look at the girl’s ass pounding for herself. ‘My, how such a little and delicate thing could take such punishment!’ She thought, marvelling at how that pitch black cock disappeared within such a tight teenage hole.

Kimiko, dripping face-full of spunk smeared all over the floor, tried to raise her head up. “Unnnnfffhh..” She winced, one orange eye peering out from a glaze of white, “Oongh.”

Usually, when she was fucked in both holes- the sensations just kinda blended together. Now, with the way he was just fucking her ass… she could concentrate wholly on the feeling- the way he pressed against her pussy from the other side, and how she felt him all the way in her tummy. Kim bit her lip and grit her teeth. With her hands bound and chained to her collar, she couldn’t pleasure herself…

‘Alright, Kimiko.’ She closed her eyes and lowered her head back down, ‘Just imagine it’s Kenji-kun. You’re his special slut, yeah!? And if he wants to do perverted things like take your butt, well then you’re gonna give it to him!’

She smiled, face-down in a strange woman’s office, getting fucked in the ass by a demon, all the while thinking of her high school crush… fucking her in the ass. Romantically, of course.

Lucy bent down and slapped a pair of manacles on the girl’s ankles, tethering them together. The way Rof was pounding her, her knees were pressed flat onto the ground while her feet were up in the air, so very vulnerable to the businesswoman.

She slipped off Kimiko’s girly heels and tossed them aside, “Sensory overload, huh?”

‘That’s it, silly demon!’ Kim monologued to herself, ‘I can get off on this, just you wait n’ see! This don’t hurt at all- and if your cock doesn’t hurt- then that means Senpai can go all out! Oh yeah, I bet he’d like that! You’re just making my butt the perfect place for Kenji-kun to fulfill his wildest fantasies without reservation! You’re-’

“Pleasure!” Lucy declared, grabbing a hold of the chain binding Kimiko’s feet. Then she tickled the poor girl, her fingers dancing along her bare sole.

“Uh-huhhahahahaWAAGHHAHAHAH!” Kimiko tried to squirm and kick, but between the demon pinning her down and fucking her and the woman firmly in control of her ankles, she was helpless, “S-STAHP! EHAHAHGHAHAA!”

“FSSCHHHHGH!” Kimiko made the most absolutely stupidest face possible as she got tickled and fucked, “S-STOP, GEHEHE-I’M… GONNA PEE MYSELFSCHGHHAH!”

“Pain!” Lucy suddenly shifted gears, suddenly slapping the bottom of her the girl’s other foot. Kimiko’s eyes widened and her whole body stiffened. Lucy could see her pussy clamp up tight, squirting just a little bit of girlcum in the exertion. She could only imagine what the demon felt.

By coincidence, Rof thrust in her particularly deep- his balls kissing her tight snatch. Another SLAP across her foot made her tighten up on him, constricting his hard dick. So forceful her ass was, that she succeeded in pushing him out an inch or two! Not that he couldn’t overpower her if he tried, though...

“Unnnghhhh!” Kimiko threw her head back and moaned, “Nngh, t-that hurts!”

Every harsh slap across her sensitive sole was in perfect tandem with Rof’s strokes. Every sharp pain in her butt accompanied the dull sting across the underside of her foot. It was… really making it difficult to concentrate.

‘F-focus, Kimiko!’ She winced, ‘Block it out! Concentrate on the butt stuff! Think about Kenji-kun guiltily plowing your butt and then losing control and cumming and then apologizing but secretly enjoying it and wanting to do it more but-’

“Pleasure!” Lucy went back to the other foot, tickling it until Kimiko was howling, tears in her eyes and her tongue agape. Her whole body convulsed, best as it could in the constraints on her wrists and ankles. Rof felt it most of all, as she wiggled and squirmed on his dick, her butt constricting on him.

“G-geez.” Rof brushed his cold blue hair out of his eyes before planting his hand back onto the back of her head to force her down. A lesser man… or a lesser demon, wouldn’t have been able to endure.

“Go on.” Lucy said, her fingers dangling above Kimiko’s pale sole like a Sword of Damocles. A sword of… tickleles! “Pump her full of cum if you must, Rof.”

“Eh heh… heh…” Kimiko grinned, “O-oh no, I can’t take any more.” She said, as unconvincingly as possible. ‘I’m close!’ She thought to herself, ‘I bet this guy’s gonna cum just as much the second time. Maybe that’ll give me the oomph I need. Ooh, that vibrator sure would be useful right about now…’

Lucy tickled her again, “Pleasure!” as the demon started pummeling her ass, faster and deeper than he ever had before. His raven black balls were a blur, smacking her wet pussy with every stroke! Rof grit his teeth… and even through all the tickling and the pain in her ass, she felt his cock throbbing- pulsating- just about ready to burst!

“PAIN!” Lucy suddenly switched to the other foot, throwing her palm down so hard her followthrough passed right on by Kimiko’s foot, like it phased through, and left the girl’s sole red! Just at that moment, Rof came- flooding the girl’s tight asshole with spurt after spurt, digging deep, until she was chock full and it came bubbling out against the veins of his thick cock, pinched as they were by her tight hole.

Kimiko fought through the pain, wincing with one eye closed, ‘S-senpai! I-I wish you could see me now! Aren’t I so strong for you!? I’m still so tight… cause… cause my body belongs to you!’ The more this demon fucked her, the more confident and pure of heart she felt! Nobody could break her in! Demon cocks came before her like defeated armies knelt before their conquerors! Kim grinned as she felt a flood of wet warmth filling up her butt. Rof lasted a while… but Ken probably wouldn’t be able to hold out for even a minute. She’d take all his cum away in but a moment, ehee! She imagined his face, what she thought he’d look like while he was helplessly emptying himself into her tight little butthole! The thought brought her closer and closer and closer… right up to the edge! Right there…. right….

And then the window suddenly burst into a million little pieces. All eyes turned to the figure (literally) crashing the party. A young woman, with long blonde hair, in a samurai helmet and sexy leather and fishnets. Her eyes were a striking blue, her mouth covered in a mask… and from her fingers flashed a pair of ninja stars.

Rof pulled away from Kimiko and her butt popped shut with a sputtering of cum over her thighs, butt, and the floor. He appeared before Lucy in but a moment, his wings deflecting the ninja stars harmlessly into the ground.

“W-what the!?” Lucy exclaimed, “Kunoichi!?”

The mysterious ninja heroine dove across the room, scooping up Kimiko and rolling until the girl rested upon her knee. She drew a sword and cut the chain around her ankles but before she could extricate the girl from her other constraints, Lucy commanded Rof to attack.

The shinobi threw Kimiko one way and dodged the other, separating them just before Rof’s leaping slam could connect.

“Kimiko!” The shinobi said, “Use it!”

The magical girl shook her head, flinging cum left and right, “Use what!?” then she looked down at her hands, still bound… but clutching something? When she opened up her palm, she saw a jet black dildo- with an attached rabbit clitoral stimulator!

She nervously laughed, closing her eyes and playing dumb, “W-what is this for?”

“Just use it!” The ninja shouted as Rof came at her, readying a punch.

“Uhh.. oh-okay! If you say so!” Kimiko shouted back. She couldn’t help but PLUNGE the smooth jet black thing deep into her sex, and the moment she did- Kim saw fluffy bubbles and visions of pleasure. She was practically drooling. Oh yeah… Kenji could fuck her pussy too- and what if he was worried about getting her pregnant!? Of course he’d be worried- he was a good guy… but then also it would just be too good that he’d cum right away! That’s how she imagined it, at least.

After ducking under a swipe from Rof, the kunoichi pulled out a remote control and slapped her thumb on the button. Kimiko’s pussy was immediately a buzz and she let out an eyes-crossed tongue-out yelp, “Nnnghh!”

“What do you think you’re doing?” The demon muttered as he cornered her between a pair of bookshelves.

“What’s it look like?” The blonde shinobi said from beneath her mask, “Saving a girl from scum like you!”

“Oooh.” The demon’s red eyes flared as he stiffened his back, “Scum, am I?”

Just as he swung, she slid between his legs, right under his dripping cock, and knelt behind him, drawing her swords.

“Rof!” Lucy shouted, slapping her executive pointer across her own thigh, “Deal with her! I’ll get the girl.”

“Taking orders from a human?” The kunoichi taunted as she drew her swords, “You really are hopeless garbage. I didn’t think there was anything more pathetic than volunteering to be the demons’ sex slave… but here you are, letting her boss you around.”

Rofocale turned around… and for the first time, he was smiling so very wide. He had an insane look to his eyes, one so very gleeful and happy… and, the ninja noticed, such an incredible throbbing erection.

“Oh, how you’ve insulted me!” He said, his every word dripping with satisfaction, “That’s it, mistress… call me all the names you like! Hurt me more!”

Just as Kimiko was standing up, she saw Lucy whipping the chain attached to her cuffs around… and then the woman flung it at her like a lasso! It whirled around her own chain, the one connecting her wrists to her collar- and suddenly the older woman had her ensnared.

With a yank, Lucy pulled Kimiko a few feet forward. The girl pushed her knees together, keeping the black dildo inside of her with her thighs. “Gfhhhkuk!” Kimiko winced.

‘I can’t… let it go.’ She told herself as the vibrator’s muffled hum buzzed away beneath her skirt, ‘Ow-ow-owch!’

“C’mere!” Lucy said between grit teeth, alternating her hands on the chain and pulling the girl closer. The exertion sent a stray hair falling out of her immaculate bun, across her brow.

‘Pain…’ Kim thought, ‘And pleasure… pain into pleasure.’

“C-c-ch-” The girl tried to say.

“Huh?” The woman teased with a maniacal grin.

“C-CHOKE ME, DADDY!” Kimiko burst out, throwing her hands up to grip the chain firmly. She stomped her foot down and squeezed her knees together, vibrator buzzing, pussy gushing!

Every time she fought demons before… she let out a burst of energy when she came- and the demons fucking her were all excorcised. It was crude and uncontrolled. A blast of pure energy that only seemed to have a range for the demons actually inside of her. Now she was about to cum, and all that powerful energy would be wasted if Lucy wasn’t fucking her.

She needed to focus. She needed to concentrate.

Kimiko looked Lucy dead in the eye as she held the chain… “HARRRRMMOOONNNYYY-” and then she held her ground and yanked, well and truly choking herself! Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and one eye went shut as the other rolled into the back of her head… and she came, shouting, “TETHERRRRRRGHHHGHGHFHGJD!!”

Her whole body shook and her knees were forced apart. The force sent the dildo flying out of her pussy and onto the ground (along with a considerable gush of girlcum!) and while Kimiko’s whole body was shaking… she was wreathed in a powerful pink glow of energy! Her body was soon enveloped in the glow of a Harmony Blast… that began to travel down the chain around her neck- towards Lucy! It was well and truly a Harmony Tether!

“Lucy!” Rof cried out, distracted momentarily enough for the shinobi slice him across the forearm with one of her katanas. He flew like lighting towards Kimiko and Lucy as the pink glow shot down the chain.

Alas for him, he was too slow. He broke the chain with a karate chop and severed the connection… but not before a quarter of the Harmony Tether had passed through onto the other side. The pink glow passed from the chains to Lucy’s hands, and then dissipated within her body.

“Uh?” She blinked… and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she too started to cum, shaking and trembling and getting all noodle-legged until she was a gibbering, slobbering mess. Her legs were absolutely soaked in moments and the woman reached out in vain for anything to support her weight, “Unnnghhh!! Oh god! Oh GOD, YES! UNGH! FUCK! FUCK ME!”

“FUUUUCCCCKKKGHGHFJHJ.” She spat out, collapsing to the floor in a heap of pure ecstasy, cumming all over her thighs and the floor. Rofacale swooped in to make sure she didn’t hit her head, cradling the orgasming woman as she writhed.

Kimiko still stood… though only barely. Now that the chain was loose, she wasn’t in any danger of erotic asphyxiation, pleasurable as it might have been. She bent over to retrieve the soaking wet vibrator. It whirred and buzzed in her hand, so slippery that she could barely hold onto it!

Then there was a series of explosions and the whole room filled with smoke! It billowed and plumed until everything went black- and it was impossible for anyone to see their own hand in front of their face, much less their opponents.

A few minutes later, when the smoke literally cleared… Rofacale and Lucy were alone. The businesswoman slave was in his arms, still shaking… her hair was a total mess, her clothes soaked with sweat, nipples poking out of her blouse, and one eye was twitching, “Yeeessthh pleassthe… moar demon cock.”

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Lucy might have been human, but there was no telling what such a powerful blast might have done to her corrupted soul. That strange magical girl had no proper training or control over her abilities. Would it purify her and break the contract Lucy had made with the demonic legions? Or would it have banished her to hell? Then she’d never get a break from all the fucking…

Rof looked out the window, past the curtains blowing from the cool night air.

That foul-mouthed kunoichi… she called him the most humiliating names! The fire in her! The hate from those piercing crystal blue eyes! Being abused from a corrupted soul like Lucy was all well and good… but it just couldn’t compare to an insult truly from the depths of a pure-hearted heroine’s heart! It was true revulsion!

“I’ll get you, my mistress…” Rof grinned, staring out into the skyline as Lucy blathered in his arms, “Wherever you’ve gone...“

…  
…  
…

They were in the elevator.

Kimiko was panting, knees quaking as she stood next to the cool and confident blonde shinobi looking out the window at the rising city below. Kim shakily produced the soaking wet vibrator and sheepishly offered it to the woman.

“Uh…” The magical girl nervously smiled, “D-do you want this back?”

“Keep it.” The kunoichi replied, tossing her head away and avoiding all eye contact. She had such expressive azure eyes- so very like Ken’s… and such lovely blonde hair, also like Ken’s! In fact, her hair was just as long as his big sister’s! She was about as tall as Karin too… and the same figure! Everything about her posture and her tone of voice was just like that protective big sister!

Of course, Kim never connected the dots.

The shinobi crossed her arms as they descended down the building, “You’re some magical girl.”

“T-thanks.” Kim closed her eyes and smiled.

“I didn’t mean it as a compliment.” Karin added, “You let him do all that to you… and you’re still not corrupted. It’s a miracle.”

“W-well, of course I’m not!” Kim continued her innocent smile, “I’m the most wholesome slut there is. T-that’s what my boyfriend says, at least.”

“Your boyfriend?” The ninja snapped to, shooting her eyes like daggers at the girl, who shrunk from the assault.

“Oh, well, more like my partner, eh heh!” The girl answered, continuing to dig her own grave.

“Partner!?”

“W-well, more like he… uh… well, he helps keep me pure.” The girl stammered, “When I think about him… it gives me the power to fight demons. My heart, my body, my whole being belongs to him… That’s something no demon can take away from me.”

“Hmmph.” Karin turned away again, scanning the horizon, “Don’t you go to the technical school around here?”

“Uh, yeah!” Kim nodded her head in a blur.

“How can you be a magical girl if you’re not enrolled in the Academy?” The kunoichi asked, more to herself than to Kimiko.

“T-the academy? Are there… other magical girls?” Kimiko blinked, leaning in on the young woman’s personal space.

“Yeah. A whole society of them. They all learn at the Usagi Academy for Gifted Girls.” Karin explained, short on patience, “It’s a rival to the Sarutobi School for Stealthy Girls. We fight demons too.”

“So… like, there’s other ninjas? And you all fight demons like I do!?” The girl’s eyes widened in shock and realization.

“You don’t know any of this?” Karin shook her head and sighed, “How did a civilian get mixed up in all this?”

Ding! They arrived at the first floor and the elevator opened up. Before Kimiko had a chance to respond, Karin marched off into the lobby. The reception didn’t seem to care at all that there was a kunoichi armed with katanas and a magical girl dripping cum and sweat all over the floors.

Kimiko chased after the ninja when she strode right on out into the street, “Hey! Hey! Wait up!”

As soon as she realized they were in public, she tapped her ruby pendant and her magical girl costume faded away in glowing light- returning her to the semi-professional look of a girl on the hunt for a job. Oh right, face-full of demon cum! Kimiko quickly rubbed it all off, best as she could, but it sure would leave some flaky stains all over her sleeve…

They stopped just shy of the cars blaring past, headlights blinding in the nighttime glow of a city at slumber. Karin turned on her heel, looking at the sorry excuse for a magical girl.

“You’re in over your head.” The ninja said with a cool looking-down-her-nose-at-you sort of dismissiveness, “Just as there’s a demon hunter society… there’s also a demon society. Slaves like those two are at the bottom of the ladder. The small fry you’ve been fighting are even more pathetic.”

Kimiko poked her own chin in contemplation.

“But if you rustle enough jimmies and knock off enough small fry…” Karin warned, “They’re gonna take notice. They’re gonna come after you… some unaffiliated ronin demon hunter doesn’t have a chance on her own.”

The kunoichi reached to her backpocket, where her smoke bombs were… and then thrust her hand out towards the street, thumb outstretched to the sky. She was hailing a cab.

The magical girl was left scratching her head on the sidewalk, “W-well… hey, thank you!? Will we get to work together again?”

“We’re even now.” Karin said over her shoulder as the taxi pulled over and the door opened.

“Huh?” Kimiko blinked, “Even?”

But then the kunoichi was gone… and Kimiko was left to ponder all this talk about demon hunter societies and demon society. She felt like there was something Kiryu wasn’t telling her…

The girl had completely forgotten her briefcase in the office, with her resume and contact information completely at the demons’ disposal…

She whipped out her phone, the reflective glow shining upon her face in the night. With resolution, she bit her lip and texted Ken.

‘ur not gonna believe this.  
I just fought another demon’

‘R u okay?’

She blushed and yelped in joy, nodding before she could answer.

‘Yes!  
I also learned a new special move!  
Harmony Tether! ✧(^▽^)✧  
and I met another demon hunter!’

‘No way!’

‘Omg i gotta tell you all about it!’

‘Wanna come over?’ 

Kimiko gasped. “YES!” She exclaimed loud enough for the pedestrians to, once again, avoid her on their way to and from wherever they were going. But then she cooly replied, ‘ok’ and steadied her breathing to avoid hyperventilating.

…  
…  
…

When Kimiko rang the doorbell, she was all giddy smiles, barely able to contain herself in her little boots.

Then the door opened, and there at the precipice greeted her a cold-eyed young woman, with long blonde hair and a totally bodacious body, wearing jeans and a tank top. It was Karin, Ken’s overprotective big sis... and, for whatever reason, Kim’s competition!

“What are you doing here?” The woman said, her tone frigid as ice.

The magical girl closed her eyes and nervously laughed, “J-just here to see Kenji-kun… I mean, Ishikawa-senpai!”

“Mmmmmm.” Karin narrowed her eyes.

“Ehehhhh...” Kimiko laughed more nervously.

“Hey!” Kenji waved, peering out from inside the apartment with a warm smile and, as always, the most handsome boyish wonderful face a guy could have, “Kimiko!”


	4. The Cult of Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks are in the air. Nighttime ambiance- VERY opportune time for a confession. Is she gonna go for it!? This may be the BEST confession Kimiko's made the entire season. This could be it!

Kimiko sat on a bench outside the Amusement Park, chewing her bottom lip as she clutched at the seat beneath her thighs. She hoped her hair was alright- not that there was much to do with her tomboyish style. The weather forecast said it would be a clear night for the fireworks. She checked her phone JUST IN CASE. For a split second, Kim thought she had gotten there an hour late or something.

No, she was right on time. The girl sighed in relief, but only for a moment- her thoughts drifted to the next paranoia. She had rehearsed for what felt like hours, kicking Kiryu out of the room so she could talk in front of the mirror.

‘Ken, I love you.’

Those are the words. She gulped, hearing them in her head again. ‘You just have to say it.’ Kim told herself. ‘Come on! You fight demons! This shouldn’t be hard.’

Except… if she messed up fighting the forces of Darkness, the worst case scenario was that they’d just have sex with her over and over again. If she messed this up, Ishikawa-sensei was gonna hate her forever! Their relationship would be ruined! He wouldn’t want to be friends with her- or a sidekick- or anything like that!

Kim closed her eyes, trying to drive the intrusive thoughts from her mind. She was dressed in short shorts and long striped stockings, though she let them get all baggy and loose halfway down her leg, ruining the tight-fitting zettai ryouiki aesthetic. She wore a spaghetti strap top that was a bit too tight, even though that wasn’t doing her modest bust any favors… Of course, she also wore her ruby red pendant- the magical device that served as a conduit for her powers.

“Hey.”

His voice. His handsome sonorous voice… She looked up, a blush immediately coming across her cheeks.

“Ken!” The girl stammered, “I...I…”

‘Wait.’ She thought to herself, ‘You’re gonna OPEN with ‘I love you?’ That’s not the plan at all! Think of something else! Anything else! A greeting!? He just said Hey, so say something back! But don’t say Hey- he said Hey. You’ll be a copycat. Think of another greeting. Something like… I dunno, just think of one!’

“UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.” She waved her hand in slow motion, a full body cringe.

“You alright?” He asked, jostling her shoulder.

A comforting touch!~ His hand on her shoulder… She nodded furiously, letting out a solitary squeak in reply.

“Oh, by the way” He said, producing a gift box in front of her, “I got you something.”

‘HE GOT YOU A GIFT AND YOU DIDN’T GET HIM ANYTHING!’ She yelled to herself, ‘YOU BLEW IT. THIS IS YOUR FIRST DATE AND NOW HE’S GONNA THINK YOU’RE A TOTAL SELFISH BITCH WHO HAS JUST BEEN USING HIM TO GET YOUR ROCKS OFF. STUPID STUPID-

“Aren’t you gonna open it?” Ken asked.

He… was so handsome. Blonde and blue eyed, with a soft smile and sharp angular features. A long face… for some reason, she thought he might look good in a tuxedo and a mask. She looked down at the box in her hands and nodded.

Was it flowers? Chocolates? A ring? How could he get her something like this when she didn’t have anything to give him in return!? The young woman resigned herself to a fate worse than death- social anxiety. She undid the bow… and then slid the box off.

“KNEEPADS!” He exclaimed with a grin.

“K-kneepads?” Kimiko blinked.

“Yeah!” He nodded triumphantly, “When you rescued me from that lady demon, I noticed your magical girl costume didn’t have any physical protection. I mean, you don’t really fight them in the usual way but, like, I thought all that time you spend on your knees must be pretty painful after awhile, yeah? So just put these bad boys on and you can suck those demon cocks off all night!”

“Ken.” Her mouth went very wide and tears began to well in her eyes, until she was unleashing waterfalls down her cheeks, “THaNk YoU!?~”

“Hey, hey…” He put his arms around her, “That’s alright... Wow, I didn’t realize it was bothering you THAT much.”

She was so happy. He patted her red hair… and then pushed her back, his arms on her shoulders, “I’m your sidekick, aren’t I? So I might as well be, y’know, the gadget guy on top of the whole- power up thing.”

Kim bit her lip, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

“Wait…” He furrowed his brow, “I just realized… all your clothes kinda zap away when you transform into your magical girl costume, right? Oh, damn!” He started beating his forehead with his fist.

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” She pulled his arm away, “I’ll just… put ‘em on real quick after?” Is that how it works? Can you mix and match a magical girl costume with civilian attire? A question for Kiryu later…

“Come on. Let’s go inside.” He jerked his head to the amusement park entrance, “You’ve been working real hard lately. We should just relax and have fun!”

‘Relax, yeah.’ She thought, ‘Fat chance…’

“Before it gets dark!” He insisted with a warm smile.

“O-okay.” Kimiko nodded with a furtive smile of her own…

…  
…  
…

They just boarded the Ferris Wheel in time, minutes before the show was going to start. The night sky was beautifully clear- a scattering of stars sparkling overhead.

Kim hugged the giant stuffed panda bear that Ken won for her. ‘Okay…’ She thought to herself, ‘You can do this.’

Up and up they rose, the rest of the people on the ground looking so distant and small. A crackle in the air brought their attention to the window, and together the two of them looked outside to see the first of the fireworks. A menagerie of blues, reds, greens, and yellows and all kinds of patterns exploding in the air.

She looked over at Ken, watching all the colors dancing in the reflection of his dreamy blue eyes. When he noticed her eyes upon him, he turned to face her.

“Ken…” She softly whispered.

Her heart was pounding!

“Yeah?” He blinked.

“I…”

VRRRRRT! VRRRRRT!

Her eyes went wide. P-phone!? STUPID PHONE! It was on silent but that vibration could wake the dead! Stupid stupid phone.

“Is… that your phone?” Ken asked.

Kim shook her head, “T-that’s not important. What’s important is…”

“What if it’s Kiryu!?” He asked, leaning in close. Dangerously close! “You’re not gonna answer it?”

“It’s probably not Kiryu.” She emphatically shook her head, “Listen, I…”

“What he’s texting you to say when a demon’s going to appear!? You really should check it.” His eyes were deadly serious, his voice earnest as all heck.

“F-fine, but it’s probably-” She pouted and pulled out her phone.

It was from Kiryu.

‘Demon portal incoming 4 u. Multiple E Class. Probs Gaki. @ amusement park. 15 mins maybe??? Lucky timing rite?’

Her heart sank, all her hopes and dreams utterly crushed. The fireworks continued to crackle and explode as they sat in silence for a while. Finally, Ken broke the tension and asked, “So?”

“It… okay, it was Kiryu.” She admitted, “There’s gonna be a D Class problem appearing here in the amusement park BUT FIRST! I… I gotta…”

“You gotta power up, right!?” He nodded his head, “Oh man, we don’t have that much time! Leave it to me, Kimiko!”

Suddenly he hopped over to the other side of the condola, sitting right next to her! Kimiko’s face turned crimson… as Ken slipped his hand into her shorts and into her panties both.

“Mm!!” Her eyes got very large and her mouth very small.

He pushed down on her clit, gently rubbing his finger in tiny circles around it. “Lucky nobody should see us up here, huh?” Ken said, looking into her eyes as he worked her womanhood all nice and wet.

She blinked at him, unable to utter a single word but a squeaky cry of “Mmnn!”

“Hmm, we don’t have much time.” He said with concern. “Here. Lay back. This should get you ready in no time!”

He gently laid her down upon the seat, lifting her legs up in the air, her shorts still around her thighs- but now her whole ass and pussy as exposed. Kim looked past her legs at him, wide eyed.

Ken grabbed two handfuls of buttcheek… and pushed his face into her pussy, licking it up and down!

“Aaaahhh~” Kim’s whole body shook and she reached out, grabbing a handful of his luxurious blonde hair, “K-Ken!”

Suddenly a pink glow emerged from her womanhood. He drew back as she was suddenly filled! The magic dildo appeared right on command! “There we are!” He cooed with a smile, pushing it in deeper with one finger, “And a little bit ‘o this too.”

“Aaah!” She squirmed. A little bit of this happened to be his thumb… shallowly probing at her ass, “K-Ken… I have to tell you something.”

She clung to the wall, for anything she could hold onto. The gondola was descending… the fireworks were now high above them where they couldn’t see them.

“Mmhm?” He asked, tilting his head.

“I… I… I love…”

“Yeah!?” He exclaimed, wide-eyed, “You love it when I do this? Good to know!” He shoved his thumb in deeper, making her mewl, “Oh, but maybe I should take it easy… we can’t have you cumming before the battle even starts!”

‘DAMMIT, KIM! JUST SAY IT!’ She internally screamed. She tried to say it. The words stuck in her throat like… like… a big cock. ‘Oh great.’ Kim thought to herself. Now he’d gotten her all horny. She was all cum for brains like this. It felt really good. Of course it did. It always did.

Her hand left a sweaty print on the glass.

Oh no… the moment. The moment of truth. The optimal time for confessions! It was… gone. Just as catastrophic despair was about to set in, he drove the dildo right up against her g-spot, making Kim throw her head back and smack the wall, “Uaah-*KONK*-AWH FUCK!” She yelled, rubbing the back of her head.

“You okay!?” He said, stopping everything to attend to her.

What a sweetheart… Kim nodded with a weak smile.

“That’ll have to do.” He said, backing away from her, “Ride’s almost over. You think that’s enough to fight with?”

She nodded again, reluctantly pulling her panties and shorts back up. The magic teleporting dildo was on the floor. It must have popped out when she hit her head. Kim picked it up off the ground and focused on it until it disappeared into the hammer space of her pendant. She made a mental note to clean it ASAP before a stray thought summoned it again.

“Ken.” Kim leaned in close, “As soon as we’re done with the exorcism… we’re gonna go right back here, okay!? Promise me!”

“S-sure.” He said, a little bit confused.

Yeah… if it goes quickly, they can make it back in time for the grand finale of the fireworks show- and get right back where they were up in the sky and everything was gonna be PERFECT again. THEN she could confess her feelings to him and NOTHING WOULD GO WRONG.

Kim had a bit of a manic look in her eyes. Her nipples were poking through the thin fabric of her top and she had left a bit of a wet spot on the seat… The next person to take the ride in this particular gondola would see it and come to one of two conclusions- that she was some snot-nosed kid who wet herself… or that a super easy turboslut got herself diddled during the fireworks show.

Back on the ground, Kim closed her eyes and held her pendant. It was warm to the touch… and she felt it being pulled to the southwest. “This way!” She said, turning to her sidekick.

Ken smiled, in awe of her abilities. He was holding her stuffed panda and everything else so she could focus on tracking the portal.

“Y-you sure you wanna come with?” She asked, “It might be dangerous…”

“Are D-Class demons trouble?” The blonde boy blinked, following after her as they started down the boardwalk, “I… kinda wanted to watch you kick some ass.”

It should be alright... since most demons were into girls anyway. She blushed and bit her lip… and then nodded, “Okay.”

“Lead the way, Mahou Shoujo Kimiko!” He exclaimed.

Her tiny bosom swelled with pride. He thought what she did was the coolest thing ever. Exorcising demons- fighting for purity and justice! He saw her in action only once… and ever since then, was 100% supportive! The thought of him watching her… cheering her on as her sidekick… it was getting so fucking HORNY!

Her thighs rubbed up against each other as she ran- a woman’s wetness between them. He followed after, and many of the carnival goers gave them strange looks as they darted past.

Finally, they got to what looked like some kind of… maintenance warehouse for the park.

“My pendant says they’re gonna be here.” She said, holding it softly, “There’s a very narrow window for demons to enter our world. The demonic energy has to build up for a while before it can manifest a portal. That’s how Kiryu predicts where they’ll be ahead of time.”

“Cool.” Ken grinned, “So you, like, set up an ambush for them!”

“Uh huh!” She nodded.

“With that sweet ass of yours as bait!” He exclaimed.

“UH HUH!” She nodded more enthusiastically. So he liked her butt? It was kinda big... Her figure was pretty petite, and she was kinda flat-chested… but she had a fat ass at least! ‘Ken likes my butt.’ She thought to herself, ‘Once we’re officially boyfriend and girlfriend… I should let him fuck it all the time!’

Drip. She had soaked right through her panties and shorts both and was now leaving a little bit of her excitement on the ground between her feet. Kim swallowed the lump in her throat and shakily said, “Let’s go.”

Inside, the warehouse was full of all kinds of decommissioned rides and games. The lights were off, but the fireworks outside occasionally illuminated the whole thing through the windows. Every few seconds the room was illuminated like lightning- basked in a myriad of colors.

“Alright. It’s gonna happen here…” She said, holding her pendant and standing before an unadorned wall, “Stand back. Best you stay outta the… splash zone.”

She nervously giggled at the thought.

“I won’t get in your way.” He said with a resolute nod, “I’ll just cheer you on from afar!”

The boy gave her a thumbs up, filling her stomach with all kinds of butterflies. She turned back to the wall, clutching her pendant. Kimiko closed her eyes.

“SHINING SPARKLING SPLENDOR!” She tore the pendant off her chest, zapping away all her clothes in silhouettes of white light and then replacing them in magical conjurations- a skintight corset, with a collar around her slender throat and a tie covering her near non-existent cleavage. Her wrists had little useless cuffs. A frilly pink seethrough skirt and matching heels- her sex barely covered by a leotard like thong.

“Kim!” Ken cried out, “Catch!”

She looked behind her just in time. The girl looked down at her hands… it was the kneepads. They were cute and pink- matching her magical girl costume perfectly. Her heart swelled ten times its size and her pussy ached and quivered, screaming, ‘FUCK ME, KEN!’

Before she could thank him, the darkened room began to cackle with little red and purple sparks. Standing a safe distance away, Ken watched as a crimson vortex appeared. Kim hurriedly put on the kneepads and turned to face the portal. It was… quite big.

Soon demonic figures appeared, tentatively stepping out into the mortal realm. Gaki, just like she thought. Though called Hungry Ghosts, they were quite bloated- like pigmen. They ate and fucked but were never satisfied- hence the name. Three of them were coming out, their cocks already rock hard with insatiable desire.

Kim grinned. Three at a time was no trouble at all! She could exorcise them all in a jiffy and then drag Ken right back to the Ferris wheel before the fireworks show ended. Then they’d go right back to where they were so she could hit him with the PERFECT CONFESSION! She reached down, pulling aside her leotard to reveal her soaking wet pussy- like an American cowboy reaching for his revolver.

The three Gaki were now fully in the realm of the living, looking around to get a good sense of their surroundings. The portal closed behind them, leaving only a few faint embers of magical energy in its wake.

The room was illuminated by the fireworks outside, turning a bright shade of pink.

“KYAAAAAHHHH!” Kim yelled, sprinting towards them.

She threw herself into the air like she was an olympic long jumper. In mid air she thrust her legs out, aiming straight for the middle Gaki. Yet instead of delivering some kind of badass dropkick, Kim spread her feet and reached out with her hands!

“Whoa!” Ken watched as she impaled herself right on the demon’s thick green cock! An incredible feat of athleticism and vaginal precision! Kim gushed all over the demon’s balls when their groins met. The impact forced him onto his back while she planted her palms on his fat chest. The nerve of this demon- to have bigger tits than she did.

The other two Gaki, balding miserable green-skinned demons, looked on in horror as the petite big-bottomed teenage girl started bucking like a wild bronco on their friend. She was absolutely grinding him into the floor, her clit rubbing up and down his fat belly as she clamped down tight on his cock.

“Uhhhh!” The fucked Gaki looked left and right, “G-guys!?”

“UnhH!~” Kim threw her head back, working him like a living sex toy. She was truly a woman possessed, frenziedly fucking herself on the demon’s cock.

“Uaggghh!” The Gaki shut his eyes closed, “I’m… I’m gonna…”

The other two looked on in horror.

‘Watch me, Ken!’ She thought, her heart pounding. Orgasm was coming at her like a freight train, a freight train named ‘Kenji Ishikawa is gonna watch you cum on a demon’s dick!’

“HARMONY…” She slammed her hips down, her whole body shaking as her pussy started to convulse and spasm, gushing out girlcum all over the demon’s groin, “B-bLAsT!~”

Her orange eyes went criss-crossed as the demon beneath her groaned and thrust his hips up, burying his long green tool in her… and pouring his infernal seed into the girl’s womb. His whole cock pulsated, his balls tightened and his asshole puckered up. Spurt after spurt washed out her pussy, flooding out back onto his body.

The demon threw his head back and went completely limp a few seconds later, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Then he began to disappear, excorcised in a heavenly pure glow.

Kimiko stood up, like a boxer rising from a near certain KO. His demonic comrades took a few steps away from her, inadvertently moving towards Kenji between them. They were afraid.

The magical girl wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, grinning as she squared off against the remaining two. Kim’s pussy was still seeping copious amounts of demon cum, thick and white and creamy… if that was what just one load was like, Ken could only imagine how full she’d be after taking two more!

‘What a badass!’ He thought.

However… from one of the windows, a sheet of water crept into the building- as if it was a willful purposeful being. It slowly slid down the wall in one cohesive mass, pooling on the floor. It went unnoticed by everyone, lurking across the ground… until it began to rise up, taking the form of a man towering behind Kim.

“Kim!” Kenji cried out, drawing the attention of the Gaki, “Look out!”

“Wuh?” She blinked, whipping her head back… to find a muscular and imposing figure standing behind her. He had a man’s body, bluish green skin, and a horse’s head, of the same ghostly pallor as his humanlike skin. Yet his eyes betrayed intelligence and malevolence. His mane was made of what looked like seaweed, and down below… well, he was a horse. If he was already fully erect, that mighty thing would have been poking at her backside long before Ken called out to her.

Instead, it hung low between his knees, in a state of middling desire. A long tube of manhood, smooth and veinless now…

He put his hands on her shoulders, freezing the magical girl in place. She balled her fists, looking over her shoulder at him, “W-what are you?”

The horse-headed demon laughed, “An Each-Uisge.” He replied, “I believe that makes me a… B class, according to your ranking system.”

So he knew about her!? No… not her. Karin said there were other magical girls and even kunoichi running around.

“Is this… some kind of trap?” She asked. Her skirt started to lift up in the back… and then she felt something very hard and hot against her bottom. There it was- the horseman’s raging erection.

“Bingo.” The demon sneered, massaging her shoulders, “These hungry ghosts are the perfect fodder to lure in inexperienced maidens like you. Magical girl pussies are the best, huehuehue~”

“Ken! I got this!” Kim shouted, thrusting her arm out to the side, “Get outta here!”

He hesitated, unable to tear himself away from the possibility that she might actually be in danger! It was just long enough for one of the obese Gaki to lunge towards him. He ducked out of the way… right into the other one. The hungry ghost seized him by the wrist, “Gotcha!”

The Each-Uisge laughed again, “Huehue… is this your boyfriend? You seriously brought him to an exorcism?”

“N-no…” She grit her teeth as he clutched her shoulders harder.

“We’re not…” Ken began to mumble with a blush.

“B-boss…” One of the Gaki said, his tone base and pathetic, “This girl, uh… she dun’ fight like a magical girl.”

“Shut up!” The demon horse commanded, “I’ve got her right here. She’s not going anywhere.”

Kim let slip a grin… Gaki were shunned by man and demon alike- they were truly the lowest of the low, condemned as bottom feeders even in the underworld. Of course their warnings would go unheeded.

Aside from Rofocale, Kim hadn’t met a demon she couldn’t defeat yet. Yet her heart sank… and as she looked upon Kenji, an expression of utter despair came across her face. She wouldn’t be able to confess her feelings to him. A B class demon would take more time and effort to exorcise… The bestial demon behind her pushed her onto her knees, and so too was Ken wrenched by the wrist to join her on the ground.

The two Gaki stood on both sides of the couple as the Each-Uisge shoved Kim onto her hands and knees. The pads were a good call...

“You’re about to see me violate your little girlie…” He stereotypically boasted, stroking himself to complete arousal.

Ken could see past her body at the impressive member- now a dark navy blue, almost black, and coursing with throbbing veins. The head had flared out completely, revealing a dripping hole in its flat center.

“Kimiko…” Ken muttered, “Have you ever… lost before?”

A dagger in the heart! A seed of doubt, blossoming into a cancerous tumor within her tummy! She shook her head furiously to console him… just as the demon grabbed her by the hips and raised her butt into the air. A fine bottom, like a fresh peach… He was so enamored with it that he didn’t even notice her pussy was already dripping demonic spunk all over the floor.

“It only takes one time to corrupt a girl like this.” The fiend answered Ken, “You fuck her silly… until she gives in and surrenders all her purity. Just watch… when I’m done with her, she won’t even remember your name. The spark of love will extinguish in her soul, leaving only a fuck puppet for demon cock, WAAAHAHAHA!”

Right. The ‘ol netorare treatment again. He had heard it before, from the skeleton lady… Kim won that time, back before he even knew she had any magical powers. This time, for whatever reason, he wasn’t so sure.

Ken leaned forward, reaching out with his hands. She met them, their fingers interlocking as they both knelt on the floor.

“Hah! Your wholesome compliance only makes me harder!” The Each-Uisge taunted. He grabbed two handfuls of her bubble butt, probing her ass with his horsecock.

“N-not my butt!” She said out loud.

‘I was gonna let Kenji fuck me there!’ She thought to herself, ‘After I confessed my feelings he was gonna put it right up there!’

The Each-Uisge probed at her tight rear entrance, grunting.

‘Aha!’ Kim thought triumphantly, ‘You’re too big, aren’t you!? No butt stuff for you, horseman!’

Then he… prodded at it- with the edge of his flanged cock. She felt herself yielding to its unusual shape. He pushed on one side of her sensitive hole, stretching it as his cock wedged its way in. Then, once he already had a part of his cock in, he pushed in… and found his way past her rear defenses.

“HGNH!” Kim’s eyes went wide and she lurched forward. She held Ken’s hands tighter, “Oof.”

“Big, huh?” Ken asked sympathetically.

She nodded, “This… sweet ass of mine’s the bait, huh?” Her orange eyes turned left and right, to the Gaki standing beside them. Their cocks stood at attention, eye level with the couple… dripping precum down their slimy green heads.

Kim tried to untangle her hands from Ken, but he refused to let her go. They were in this together… She nodded, and pulled until their palms had parted and their fingers remained interlocked. Just enough of a gap…

They rose their arms and spread them, drifting over to the two throbbing hard cocks flanking them. Together, Kim and Ken slid their hands over the hungry ghosts’ fat cocks. They formed a complete circle with their thumbs. It was some kind of double handed handjob! A handholding handjob!?

“Nghh~” Kimiko winced as she once again lurched forward. The demon behind her groaned with satisfaction.

“God damn her ass is tight.” He lewdly proclaimed. A long tube of throbbing meat was between their bodies, ending in a pair of heavy blackened balls between his thighs. As large as it was, more and more of it disappeared with every passing moment. The tight fit squeezed out some more of the first Gaki’s cum, her pussy oozing it out to make room as he stretched her insides.

They started jerking off the Gaki, who knew they shouldn’t have let this dangerous magical girl pleasure them… but couldn’t contain their rapacity. The demons groaned and craned their heads back.

The horseman was entirely focused on the feeling. He had closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation. He clutched her hips, and finally got tired of pushing to test her depths. He wanted to fuck. The Each-Uisge drew back, his cock plumpening at her entrance as it was revealed. As much as he was stretching her out- she too was constricting him.

He drew all the way back, until his flanged head caught on the ring of her most dirty entrance. It would take the same kind of effort to get it out as it did to wedge it in there in the first place. At least until he came. Until then, he could fuck her as much as he liked without slipping free. The horseman smiled, as best a horseman can, and drove himself forward, thrusting half a foot and more into the petite girl. His balls swung until they smacked her taut pussy. 

“Agh!” Kim winced, one eye shut. Before she could react further, he was drawing back out again! Ken couldn’t see what was happening, but he knew just from her expression- and the way her whole body rocked, that Kimiko was taking a beating!

In spite of it all… it still felt good. He was rubbing her g-spot from the inside- not to mention the sheer eroticism of being fucked by a stallion like this! Her body tingled at the thought, aroused beyond belief through the pain.

All the while, she didn’t stop jerking off the Gaki. Together, she and Ken stroked their cocks… holding each other’s hands the whole time.

“Hey…” he said, drawing her attention away from the exertion, “Remember when you rescued me?”

She nodded with a sweet smile. Little tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

“You gave a confession back there.” Ken said, guiding her hands to deeper and faster movements along the demons’ veiny members, “That you were a slut…”

Kim blushed, nodding again.

“A slut for friendship!” He gulped, “...purity! ...justice…”

Their faces drew closer, spurred on by the horseman’s fucking. Every other second, Kim’s body rocked forward- until she was just inches away from Ken.

“-and love.” He said, his blue eyes sparkling as the last of the fireworks went off. It was the big kahuna… the largest and most explosive of the show. There went Kim’s shot at telling him how she felt. Ken swallowed the lump in his throat, jerking the demons off even faster as he said, “Well… I got a confession to make too!”

Kim’s orange eyes widened, her lips pursed. The horse demon growled with bestial lust, going harder and harder- slamming her asshole, reaming that tight little entrance. Somehow… through it all, she kept her head balanced, her eyes locked on Kenji’s own earnest gaze.

“Mahou Shoujo Kimiko!” Ken exclaimed, “That’s the moment I fell in love with you!”

He threw his head forward, their lips meeting for the very first time. They closed their eyes and sank into the kiss. Just then, they threw their hands down to the very base of the cocks at their sides. The Gaki both howled… and began to shower the teenage lovers.

Spurts of hot cum rained down upon them like white fireworks. Yet instead of fading into the night sky, they laid thick and heavy upon their faces. The two continued to beat off the demons, furiously kissing one another. Ken somehow moved in perfect harmony with the horseman’s thrusts, never once breaking contact.

Cum began to run down their hair and temples and cheeks, and across their noses and down into their mouths- where they started exchanging it and making out, exchanging a creamy french kiss. The two moaned happily in between breaths.

The Gaki howled and backed off in unison, like they’d been struck by some mighty blow. At last the couple untangled their hands- and Ken rose his up to hold her cum-covered cheeks. Finally, he pulled away, a trail of cum and spittle connecting their tongues until it broke and splashed onto the ground.

They were panting.

“Unnh!~” She moaned, “Ken, I’m- I’m… I’m gonna-”

“Give it to him, Kimiko!” He cheered with a smile, throwing his arms around her in a hug. She embraced him hard. Every part of her body tightened up… EVERY part. The mighty equine demon, finally realizing something was afoot, opened his eyes to see the couple in some kind of tender moment!

He grit his teeth and pulled out with enough force to move her whole body a few inches- yet still he was inside her. Just his head remained, the flanged tip stuck. “W-what the!?”

Then Kimiko threw her weight backwards, utterly devouring his cock- until her asshole met his sheathe and she was sitting down on him. He had been thrown down onto his butt. Kim got up on her haunches, like a frog about to leap away… were the demon so fortunate.

Now for the coup de grace. Ken got up onto his knees and hugged her tight once more as she started slamming her whole butt down on the horsecock. Up and down her bubble butt went, revealing and obscuring over a foot’s worth of demonic dick.

“Grrhh!” The Each-Uisge groaned, “I-impossible!”

“Cum, Kimiko!” Ken shouted.

“UnNnggffjjhfhsksj!” Kimiko’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she hung onto his words and his body both. Her hips moved on her own… but the rest of her body almost went limp, her head bouncing as she moaned up into the air, “Fffffffuuuugh!!”

Her words, or word at this point, devolved into an unintelligible mess of gurgling syllables. 

“NOOOOO!” The demon shook his head, helpless to resist. He closed his eyes… and surrendered. The gush of hot cum flooded her ass, his cock bulging along the underside of his whole length in steady pulses. The veins throbbed… and then, Kimiko too started to cum.

“HAaARrMmOnNhgghhdjdjfvh~” Her moment of lucidity came and went as her pussy started gushing out girlcum and demoncum. She too could muster an impressive ejaculate- her muscles squeezing out spurts of the thick stuff all over the floor. Of course, her asshole was milking her new horsecock dry. Somehow he felt it moving it up, in nanoseconds. First her entrance clamped down on him, and then every subtle muscle clenched from bottom to top. As if his cock needed the help any!

The Each-Uisge moaned and flailed on the ground, pumping what seemed like liters of white hot sperm into her ass. The rest of his body gave out before his cock- and he went limp even as it was still pulsating…

Kim was shaking. Little pink embers started to dance along the demon’s skin. He was moments away from total exorcism. She opened her eyes to see Kenji there, in her arms.

“Ken…” She smiled sweetly at him, “I… love you too.”

He smiled back, his blue eyes beaming.

Then she lifted her whole body up, pulling the horseman up off the ground a few inches… until POP! (and a GUSH!) He fell back down, cum pouring out her petite little bottom back down onto him. His limp cock flopped onto his belly and he began to evaporate in bands of bright light.

Kim and Ken turned their attention back onto the remaining two demons- the Gaki cowering with half-limp dicks dripping spunk onto the floor. Their squat little legs, which seemed to prop up a mass of body far beyond their capability, quaked in fear. On their faces were the most miserable expressions.

Kim looked over at her new boyfriend. He was smiling encouragingly and her heart skipped a beat at the sight. She returned to the task at hand, clenching her cum-slathered fists.

But then a blast of light came from behind the Gaki! Then another one! They were heart-shaped beams of yellow light, each hitting the demons in the back and throwing their bodies onto the floor.

“Wuh?” Kim blinked. It looked like the same kind of magic that her powers used…

Two girls ran onto the scene, holding wands and dressed in cute frilly costumes- magical girl costumes! One had short blue hair and circular glasses with an expression of… mild sadism. The other had long green hair with antennae. Though the dark haired girl had a petite figure much like her own, Kim reflexively huffed at the other girl’s much more… womanly body. She had thick thighs and quite a pair of honkers, in spite of the cutesy dress. Already Kim was jealously defending her territory.

“Futaba!” The green-haired girl said, pointing at Kimiko and Ken, “Look! Another magical girl!”

The Gaki on the ground groaned… and began to evaporate in a magical glow, just the same as if she had performed the exorcism herself!

“Eh?” The bespectacled girl quirked her head to the side, “Are you sure, Hina? She looks a little...”

She rubbed her knees together, as if the very sight of Kimiko made her cringe.

“A little what!?” Kim said, emboldened by the strength of true love! Ken was totally confused…

“I’m sorry…” Hina put away her wand and put one finger thoughtfully to her lips, “We just didn’t recognize you. What class are you in?”

Kim blinked. Waitaminute! This must have been that school Karin was talking about! The… Usagi Academy for Gifted Girls! “Actually…” Kim said, “I don’t go to Usagi.”

“No kidding!” Futaba stomped her foot, “That’s why she’s covered in all that… filth! She must be from Sarutobi, disguising herself as one of us to make us look bad!”

“Ooooohh!” Hina scrunched her lips together and balled her fists, “That’s so mean!”

“Wait, wait-” Kim nervously laughed and put her hands up.

“Usagi Academy… and Sarutobi School?” Ken asked, looking between the two newcomers, “What’s my sister’s school got to do with any of this?”

Kim’s eyes went wide. Ken’s sister never told him that she fights demons too!?

“Is he a civilian?” Hina asked, trying (and failing) to assert herself fearsomely, “So you brought him here to shame us, huh!? It’s not enough to endanger the innocent but you gotta go around walking in that slutty costume too!”

Slutty? It’s not like Kim chose it or anything!

“Everyone can see your bum!” Hina stomped her feet, “-and why would you wear a corset like that if you don’t even have anything to show for it!? It’s so uncute!”

“Yeah!” Futaba shook her fists and grinned.

“T-that’s totally shameless!” Hina shouted with her eyes closed, “-and so impure! The demons must have already corrupted her...”

The green haired magical girl shook her head at the great shame of it all.

“Hey!” Ken rushed forward, throwing an arm out over Kim like a stalwart protector, “Kimiko’s wholesome! I don’t know what’s going on… but she’s a real magical girl! Purity isn’t something that can be taken away! It’s a gift to be given freely!”

“He’s also covered in…” Futaba bit one of her fingers with a lurid smile, “...corruption.”

Ken blinked… and then rubbed off whatever spunk remained onto his sleeve. He went right back into his honorable white knighting stance.

“Well…” Hina paused, looking away for a moment, “If she was corrupted by demons, I would’ve been able to sense it…”

Futaba softly snorfled to herself, but then quickly regained her composure. That wasn’t suspicious at all, nope!

“Your pendant! Where did you get that magical device!?” Hina said, her tone less accusing and now more desperate for the truth.

Kim reflexively wrapped her fingers around it… and then answered, “Kiryu gave it to me. Just before my first mission.”

“Kiryu!?” Futaba’s glasses shone completely white, “Like… the teacher Kiryu?”

“Uh… well, he’s more like a stuffed dragon.” The redhead murmured.

“Yeah, that’s him!” Hina took a step forward, “I heard he quit, though. Retired back to Heaven...”

“Don’t listen to her, Hina.” Futaba said, stepping over to the naive schoolgirl and grabbing her wrist, “We still don’t know if she’s a kunoichi spy or not…”

Kim’s orange eyes suddenly turned fiery and she yelled out a guttural primal howl, “EAAGH! ENOUGH! I don’t care what you think! I just want to enjoy the rest of the night with my… my boyfriend!”

Ken reached out to the side, squeezing her hand tenderly.

“EUGH!” Futaba contorted her face and turned to Hina, “I bet they’re going to do all kinds of perverted things together! He’s gonna pin her down to the floor and take his long throbbing hard-”

“Kyaahh!” Hina put her free hand up to her forehead, nearly fainting. Futaba was there to catch her… with a particularly guilty look on her face.

“Let’s go.” Kimiko huffed, turning to Ken for his approval. He nodded, and together they stormed out of the warehouse, passing by the magical bullies. Her costume zapped away as they went, returning Kimiko to her old attire.

They made their way back to the amusement park surrounded, surrounded by the throng of people, mostly young couples like themselves. It felt… relieving to be one of them now. Most of the rides and games were closing up. The Ferris Wheel was still running, but the fireworks show had long since ended.

They came to a stop and just… held each other’s hands under the moonlight, closing their eyes and kissing once again.

“I had fun tonight.” Ken whispered.

“Really?” Kim blushed and giggled, “That’s twice now you’ve gotten mixed up in all this… demon business.”

“Well, I’m your sidekick, aren’t I?” He said with a cool shrug and a cocky smile, “And hey… don’t let those girls bother you. I meant everything I said back there...”

“I know..” She nodded, turning her chin down. He took the opportunity to kiss her forehead.

“I’ll walk you back to your place.” He chivalrously declared.

…  
…  
…

Kiryu was standing on Kim’s bed, watching an old aerobics video on her computer. The little stuffed dragon was doing the exercises in tandem with the leotard-clad lady instructor.

“One two three and squat!” He said, nodding his head to the beat, “One two three and squat!”

“KIRYU!” Kim shouted, kicking open the door. When it hit the wall, all the books on one of her bookshelves fell over. She looked like a hot mess, with her hair all matted in dry cum and her skin looking a little extra… moisturized.

“What happened!?” The little dragon exclaimed, “Are you alright!?”

She slammed the door shut and jumped on the bed, catapulting the tiny pervert into the air. Kim caught him and hugged him close to her chest.

“IwasgonnaconfessallmyfeelingstoKenjiwhenyoutextedmeandIwassupermadatyouforawhilebecauseIthoughtyouruinedeverythingbutthenafterIexorcisedoneofthedemonsaBclassdemoncameoutIthinkhecalledhimselfanEachUisgeorsomethingandKenthoughtIwasgonnagetcorruptedbutthenthatswhenhetoldmeILOVEYOUTOOandthenwegotbukkakkedandwebeatthedemontogetherbuthensomegirlsshowedupandtheysaidtheyknewyoulikeyouwereateacherorsomethingfromaschoolcalledUsagiIthink?TheyalsomentionedSarutobiandthat’swhereKaringoes!Soyou-”

“AWWWWAGGHH!” Kiryu wiggled and squirmed, trying to escape her grasp. He managed to twist himself around and started bapping Kim on the face, punching and kicking and headbutting her with his soft little plushie body until she finally stopped rambling.

The girl closed her eyes and giggled, “Sorry… I’m just… excited is all.”

She let him go free, and he stood atop her chest… good thing it was a pretty flat surface!

“Alright, alright, alright. First thing, I’m happy for you.” He nodded with his eyes closed, “Second thing… so you met some girls from Usagi Academy, huh?”

She nodded.

“Mm.” He sighed, “I suppose it was bound to happen. I bet they said I retired, huh?”

“Yeah!” She nodded more enthusiastically.

He slapped her across the face! It was about as hard as… well, a stuffed toy dragon slap ought to be.

“Why’d you have to go and mention my name!?” The little dragon yelled, then he sighed and calmed himself down, “I was trying to be sneaky about it… I’ve got reason to believe the school is… compromised.”

“Compromised?” She repeated.

“Yes. The way they train magical girls there…” He shook his head, “I don’t know if it’s just… bad or if something nefarious is going on. Last year, we had seventeen suspensions. That’s girls who became too corrupted to continue magical demon work. It… happens.”

He seemed pained by the very recollection.

“But this year, until I retired… there were zero suspensions.” Kiryu concluded.

“I-isn’t that good?” Kimiko asked.

“That’s what the Student Council President and the Principal said!” He huffed, “But I just think… they’re keeping a lid on it! A corrupted magical girl is bad enough… but letting them continue to operate within the school? They’ll corrupt all the others too!”

“Oh my…”

“That’s why I disguised myself as a common toy, waiting for a girl with… the potential to come along.” He crossed his arms and nodded sagaciously, “I totally thought you were just some turboslut who had a teddy fetish but… I sensed a real wholesomeness from your intentions! A purity I haven’t seen in a very long time! I knew you were the one who was gonna help me.”

“This is about more than just defending peace and love, isn’t it?” Kim pursed her lips, “That business woman I met… she was in some kind of demonic hierarchy too.”

Kiryu sat down on her chest, legs spread and his little paws laying defeated in his lap, “The ultimate goal of every demon is to consume and devour the purity of humans. Innocence, virginity, naivete, whatever you call it. It’s gotta be a feeling that comes from within. No matter how pure you might look to others... you have to believe it yourself.”

“At the same time…” He continues, “It needs to be fragile. Demons grow powerful by consuming this purity. You’re the exception- their worst nightmare. A girl whose sense of purity is unbreakable, no matter what they do to her body. Your power stems from sincerity.”

She nodded thoughtfully.

“So you see… for thousands of years, civilizations have cultivated this ‘Cult of Purity’ without knowing that they’re doing the work of demons. For one reason or another, it’s been focused on girls. Society doesn’t value a boy’s virginity nearly as much. It’s like humans are putting all their eggs in one basket- maidenhood. But it’s a flimsy basket, constructed with the explicit purpose of being corrupted and destroyed. Not everyone can be as strong-willed as you, Kimiko… they can’t all just ignore society’s sexual expectations.”

Kim blinked at the sudden seriousness.

The tiny dragon sighed, looking up at her dramatically, “From here on out… we might have to fight demons, humans… and the very concept of virginity itself.”


	5. Summoning Sincerity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahou Shoujo Kimiko battles a tentacle monster in a school for magical girls, aided by her boyfriend's big sis, Karin the kunoichi!
> 
> A soft reboot to be a bit more friendly to newcomers reading for the first time and to help me condense and pack a bit of the continuity that I feel got away from me.

“UAAOOORGHHHH!” The demon groaned, falling onto his back.

A pathetic Gaki, or Hungry Ghost, the lowest order of demon. Green skinned and slovenly, with a rotund belly and thin emaciated limbs, simultaneously skinny and fat, with a large throbbing cock at attention as he writhed on the floor of an abandoned warehouse.

A cutesy high heel pinned his shoulder to the ground, belonging to a nubile and lithesome schoolgirl in a strange costume- stockings and a translucent skirt over a leotard/corset, with a collar around her neck and cuffs around her wrists. Apart from her bodacious booty, she had a rather unassuming and even tomboyish figure- slim and small breasted, with more muscle than fat thanks to her athletic inclinations. Hanging over her nascent cleavage, a gleaming jewel pendant bearing the power of true love.

She looked down upon the Gaki with fiery orange eyes and a cocky smile, her ruby red hair mussed up and clinging moist to her skin. Elsewhere, dripping from her jaw and splattered across her costume and bare skin in various places, the demons’ oozing hot cum. As she ground her heel into the wretch’s shoulder and let him know just who was the boss around here, a little bit of thick white spunk started to dribble down her thigh. Her leotard was pulled off to the side, revealing a thoroughly glazed and creampied pussy. She dripped to the floor.

Around them, rolling about on the floor, seven other Gaki lay in a state of complete submission, their balls drained and their cocks seeping demonic seed. Cum stained the walls and the floor, violent arcs and splashes like the grim aftermath of some terrible battle… whose combatants bled white instead of red.

“Y’know… as far as exorcisms go, you guys got off lucky.” Kimiko said with a feral and triumphant grin, “If you had run into any other magical girl, they’d have burned you up. Not to mention what the ninjas do…”

She removed her heel and marched over to the center of the room, equidistant to all the writhing bodies. Holding her pendant close, she began to channel her purity into the jewel, initiating the mass exorcism of their sinful spirits.

“Instead, you got to indulge your lustful hungry desires…” She said with a coy smile, “Fucking me to your heart’s content~”

They could only groan in reply, utterly drained and spent.

Kimiko winked and stuck her tongue out, riding high on the thrill of victory over the forces of evil. Just a few months ago, she struggled to deal with more than one Gaki at a time. Back then, they had their way with her, fucking her in all her holes until they blew their loads and practically excorcised themselves. Now she had them at her mercy- defeating them was a cakewalk. Not one of them even got close to her butt- the hole she reserved for her soulmate and sidekick, Kenji… The jeweled butt plug crammed tight between her cheeks avowed to that fact.

She was bathed in magical energy, glowing lights whipping about the room and striking the demons all around her. As they were consumed in her exorcising energy, their bodies began to slowly disintegrate in purplish pink energy… until they were completely no more.

When they were all rid from this plane of existence, Kimiko released her pendant, and with it she dismissed the magics whirling around her.

It was all quiet… until she heard a sound from her periphery. She turned on her heels to see one last adversary, a Gaki she somehow missed in all the chaos. Rather than try his luck satiating his desirous lusts on her lithesome body, the cowardly demon hid.

Kim smiled and made her way over to him.

“Waagh!” He planted his palms on the wall behind him and shook his head.

She strode right up to him and threw her leg up, high heel on the wall just beside his head in a terrifyingly dominant gesture. She was the best shooter on her football team and Kimiko made sure that athleticism didn’t go to waste in her activities as a magical girl…

She looked into his eyes with an expression of deadly seriousness and said, “My mouth is a washing machine and you’ve got a hot load to put in it.”

The demon blinked, utterly mortified.

She pulled her leg off of him, grabbed his cock in her fist, and threw her head down, bent over with her ass up in the air. A dim light caught the jewel on the flat end of her butt plug and made it glint brightly as she bobbed up and down on the Gaki’s fat dick.

…  
…  
…

Outside the abandoned warehouse, a blonde boy looked up into the midnight sky, dressed in winter gear with a pair of goggles around his neck, he was sitting at the ready upon a sky blue scooter. Handsome and boyish in his features, his blue eyes glimmered with the reflection of the stars falling from the heavens.

No, not stars… but snowflakes. He softly smiled and turned his gaze back to the warehouse.

“Hurry up, Kim.” He murmured, “You’re gonna miss the winter’s first snowfall.”

Just as the words left his lips, a rusty iron gate swung open and out came Kimiko, swinging her arms as she victoriously marched out into the road to meet her boyfriend. She was still dressed in her magical girl costume, disheveled as it was by rough sex.

“Ken!~” She cried out, a glob of white goo oozing out of her mouth as she yelled.

“Look, look!” He replied, jerking his chin up to the sky, “It started snowi- oof!”

She interrupted him with an enthusiastic hug. He wrapped his arms around her and met her with an affectionate kiss, tasting naught but the sweetness of her lips and the purity of her intent.

When they pulled away, he looked her in the eyes with a winsome smile. He noticed the glob of demon spunk on her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb.

“It’s… the first snow of the winter.” He softly whispered.

“The first… snow of our time as a couple.” She earnestly corrected.

It gently fell upon their heads as they softly giggled.

“How did it go?” Ken asked.

“Barely broke a sweat.” She beamed, “Been awhile since we’ve fought anything above D class, huh?”

“I’m not complaining…” He said with a sultry smile, “It means we’ve got the rest of the night to… y’know… work off all that excess magical energy you’ve stocked up.”

A blush came to her cheeks, tinging her skin almost as crimson as her hair, “Y-your place or mine?”

He brushed her hair out away from her face… “Yours is closer… isn’t it?”

…  
…  
…

“Unhh!~ Unh!~ unh!~” Kimiko breathily moaned, sitting reverse cowgirl on her boyfriend’s cock. He laid beneath her, hands on her hips, slamming her tight ass from below. He seemed to be barely holding on, gritting his teeth as she bounced up and down on him. Kim leaned back, hands on his shoulders as she wildly fucked herself on him like some sort of toy. She was totally naked, her body totally bare save for the ruby pendant hanging off her neck, the weighty gem bouncing with every buck of her whole body down upon Kenji’s hips.

She was happily giving him her butt, that most intimate and wholesome of holes. After all, Ken only deserved the best and the tightest from her! Kim swore to be the best girlfriend a boy could ask for, and that most assuredly meant BUTT STUFF!

“Ungghh.” Kenji winced, closing one eye as she slammed down on him all the way to the base of his shaft, kissing his groin and balls. He threw his head back and let out a moan, eyes rolling into the back of his head, “K-Kim!”

“Ken!” She cried back, losing herself in the hot feelings of lovemaking. She had been fucked by some gigantic demon cocks in her time, humanoid and equine and canine and a countless myriad of others both familiar and foreign. Yet nothing filled her so completely and so wonderfully as Ken’s… fondness.

His kind words and gentle affections penetrated her girlhood anxieties and insecurities, flooding her mind with thick and gooey hot feelings of contentedness, stretching her with butterflies in the stomach until her innermost soul was absolutely gaping and seeping out all the oozing excess of tender love.

Then he shot a hot load of cum up her ass.

“HnNnghHhH!~” Ken bucked beneath her, slamming his hips upwards so hard into her ass that his balls swung up and kissed her pussy lips. He shook and trembled, the base of his cock pulsing with every powerful pump-pump-pump of his semen inside.

Kim came instantly as well, her orange eyes rolling into the back of her head and her tongue lolling out as she brought her beloved boyfriend to the height of pure ecstasy. Her pussy gushed with contractions so mighty that her inner walls rubbed against one another, only exacerbating her delight.

Outside, in the Kamitora living room, a living and breathing plushie dragon was watching the TV with a rather bored look on his face. He heard the muffled moans and cries of ecstasy coming out of the magical girl’s bedroom.

“Sheesh.” Kiryu groaned, “They’re really going at it this time, huh?”

He shook his head and muted the television, closing his eyes and listening intently. This really was a dream come true for Kim, the pom pom dragon realized. Back when he taught at the Usagi Academy for Gifted Girls, sex was strictly prohibited for all aspiring magical girls. It inevitably led to a greater susceptibility to demonic corruption. On top of the strict punishments handed down by the administration, the students would harass and bully anyone they thought was even thinking about violating that sacred rule…

But Kimiko was incorruptible. She had cum on countless demon dicks, sucked them off and fucked them in every hole… and even now, was losing herself in passionate butt sex with her boyfriend. All this she did without shame and without guilt.

Kiryu thought back to what he said to her back then, when she came home from her first date with Ken… “From here on out… we might have to fight demons, humans… and the very concept of virginity itself.”

As Kimiko and Ken went for round two in the bedroom, their muffled moans reaching another crescendo through the walls, Kiryu stroked his little plushy chin with his little plushy paw and thought real hard about how they were going to fight the very concept of virginity…

There was no doubt about it in his mind- the Usagi Academy was compromised in some way. Despite the harsh punishments, the administration hadn’t issued a single suspension for corruption. That was absolutely unheard of- every year there was at least a few…

What’s worse, just before he quit, Kiryu had observed the slut-shaming and bullying had totally gotten out of hand, particularly being directed to the most chaste and wholesome of students… So the only reasonable explanation was that the bullies were deliberately feeding the students’ shame and guilt to erode their will and make them easier to corrupt. Then, once they were corrupted, the staff turned a blind eye.

There was a knock on the door, seizing Kiryu from his pensive reverie.

He crawled onto a table by the window and peeked through the curtains to see a young woman standing outside the door, blonde and beautiful… but with a severe case of resting bitch face. The dragon had seen her a few times- Ken’s big sister, Karin.

She checked her watch and impatiently sighed.

Kiryu shook his head.

“Sorry, onee-chan.” He smirked to himself as he closed the curtains to hide himself, “Your little bro’s a bit preoccupied at the moment.”

He hopped off the table and went back to the couch, expecting to hear many more angry knocks. Instead… he heard a rustling from above. The plodding of footsteps… and then something like a hatch opening? Sliding?

Kiryu arched an eyebrow as he followed the sound… down the chimney.

Suddenly, Karin was in the house! She hit the floor doing a real suave superhero pose, but with a sexy kunoichi twist. Knees bent with her palm flat on the fireplace floor, she had her eyes turned downward in a really cool way!

The blonde turned her gaze upward, meeting Kiryu. She was dressed in ripped jeans and a crop top beneath a punkish vest jacket.

“B-breaking and entering!” The little dragon shouted with an accusing finger, “I mean… uh, raaawrr, I’m a scary magical dragon! This is only one of my forms! Come any closer and I’ll-”

“I know who and what you are.” Karin said, crawling out of the fireplace and standing up. She patted some soot off of her shoulders, “Professor Kiryu.”

He blinked… and then the realization dawned upon him, “Y-you’re from the Sarutobi School for Stealthy Girls! An exorcist ninja!”

“What are you doing just-” She glanced over at the television, “-watching TV? Shouldn’t you two be getting ready?”

“Oh, relax!” He threw his little paws at her in the air, “She already handled that C class exorcism. Wasn’t nothing but a bunch of hungry ghosts.”

Karin narrowed her eyes, “Our intelligence club has it on good authority that another portal will open tonight… at your old place of work, no less. Usagi Academy. A Class.”

He blinked, “A Class? But I didn’t sense a thing!”

“You didn’t detect it at all?” Karin scrunched her lips in consternation, “Hmmn, I knew those magical girls were hiding something.”

“Wait, how is it possible you know but I don’t?” Kiryu asked, “Only celestial beings can detect the formation of demon portals…”

“We’re ninjas.” She answered with a cocky flip of her blonde hair, “Espionage is our specialty.”

By that, she meant spying on the Usagi students and staff…

“It doesn’t matter.” She sighed, marching towards the bedroom, “I have to talk to Kimiko.”

“Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!” Kiryu ran after her, as fast as his tiny little legs could carry him, “You can’t go in there right now!”

She ignored him, storming right past the little dragon, who was helpless to prevent her from opening the door.

“K-Kimmy, I’m gonna do it!” Ken exclaimed, standing up and grabbing his cock with a powerful underhand grip. Kimiko awaited him on the floor, eyes closed and mouth opened wide. She put her hands on her blushing cheeks, her heart pounding as she prepared herself, body and soul, to be bathed in a deluge of her boyfriend’s white hot love.

He was jack hammering himself, his fist making a rapid ‘fapfapfapfapfap’ noise as he pumped his dick to the sight of Kim on her knees, the girl primed and ready for a hot cum facial. She really was a wholesome slut, happily indulging his most lurid and pornographic of desires.

Cumming on her face always seemed to turn a switch on in her brain- his hot cum was the proof of her ability to pleasure him. It was validation, pure and simple. Ironically, this spurred him on all the more to grant her desires. Their wholesome perversity was beginning to form a positive feedback loop! She felt good making him feel good… so he wanted to make her feel good by showing her just how much she made him feel, covering her face and body in all those good feelings. This in turn made her feel EXTRA good, drenched in the proof of her ability to make him feel good, which in turn made him-

The door opened, Karin storming in without the slightest regard for privacy or decency.

Ken twisted his body to face the intruder, but he was already in the throes of an unrelenting and unstoppable orgasm. Shame and humiliation hit him instantly as he looked into his sister’s cold blue eyes and felt… an unbelievable relief. Perhaps, for a moment, all his romantic feelings for Kimiko got crisscrossed with his fraternal feelings for Karin. Maybe it was all the pent up frustration of having a hot older sister who intimidated every girl that had ever shown an interest in him. Maybe this was just a ridiculous situation that only happens in hentai.

He came, completely in the wrong direction. Kimiko opened her eyes and followed the first streak of white as it hurtled across the room. Thick and ropey, absolutely loaded with his warm feelings of satisfaction and gratitude, rocketing all the way across her bedroom.

“Awwwwwwww~” She said in slow motion, watching as a second and third and a fourth and a fifth and many more spurts flew through the air. It was a veritable artillery barrage of spunk.

Karin furrowed her brow as her eyes went wide. With all the reflexes expected of a professional demon assassin, the kunoichi thrust her arm out to catch the first wad of cum and parried it with her forearm. It bounced off her bare skin and into the air. She blocked every subsequent spurt as it came at her, unerringly parrying his cum like it was Evo Moment 37.

The boy, still with his dick in hand, was left totally aghast… as his sister threw herself forward and clotheslined him with her forearm. She knocked head over heels into the bed, rendering him unconscious.

“Ken!” Kimiko got up from her ‘about-to-get-blasted-in-the-face’ position and joined him on the bed, tending to him. She slapped his cheek to try and wake him up.

“He’ll be fine.” Karin said, closing her eyes brushing her hair, “Look, we don’t have a lot of time.”

Kim tried waggling his dick to see if that would wake him but it was to no avail.

“What’d you do that for!?” The girl asked, turning her ire towards the woman.

“I don’t have time to deal with my little brother right now.” The kunoichi said with an impatient sigh, “And neither do you.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Kiryu came running into the room, holding the door with his eyes wide. He realized that he was powerless to prevent this awkward situation…

“I… need your help.” The blonde said, reluctant to admit even a hint of weakness, “Well, more accurately, I need a magical girl. But we can’t trust any of the ones from Usagi Academy.”

“Usagi Academy?” Kimiko blinked, then turned to Kiryu, “Isn’t that where you were a teacher?”

“Yes…” He nodded, “It seems like Ken’s big sis here is a ninja from our rival school, Sarutobi.”

She didn’t seem to care one whit about the lurid state of her brother, laying unconscious on the bed with his wet cock flopped upon his belly. They all talked around him.

“Your ruby pendant.” Karin said, looking straight at Kimiko’s chest. It hung between her modest breasts. “It’s just like the device that a normal magical girl would use. With that, we can get through some of the barriers and wards at the school.”

“Y-you want to break into the magical girls’ school?” Kimiko threw her fists down at her sides in protest, “Why would I help you do that?”

“Because something REALLY bad might be about to go down!” Kiryu interrupted, gruff and straight to the point, “I wasn’t able to detect any other portals opening up tonight… but Karin says there’s supposed to be one opening up in the school itself.”

“Either they’re… repressing the signal somehow or they’re lying to the students and luring them back onto the campus for some reason.”

“So it’s true then?” Kimiko blinked, “Usagi Academy is… compromised!? Corrupted to serve demons the way Lucy was?”

“We don’t know for certain.” Karin closed her eyes and crossed her arms, “Even though we’re rival schools… if Usagi was to fall to darkness, it would be a terrible blow for all of us in the demon hunting profession.”

The woman sighed, “That’s why I need your help…”

Kimiko inhaled deeply… and then nodded, “I’ll do it.”

“I’m coming too.” Kiryu said, climbing to the top of the chair to look at least a tiny bit more authoritative, “I need to see with my own eyes what’s going on at that school…”

…  
…  
…

“Hey, uh, Karin… about Kenji, I-” Kim stammered as they snuck up to a brick wall under the cover of darkness.

“Now’s not thet time.” The blonde said, “Keep quiet.”

From the outside, Usagi Academy for Gifted Girls looked like any other private school. Maybe it was a little bit cuter than most, with the most elaborate floral decorations and the fanciest typography all over the main gate.

But they weren’t going through the main gate. Instead, Karin was guiding them towards a secret tunnel underneath the campus carved out by some of her comrades. She bent over and moved aside the fake foliage and grass they used to hide the entrance.

Kim was getting one hell of a good look at the kunoichi’s costume. Her long blonde hair stuck out from the back of a samurai helmet, while the rest of her form-fitting outfit was an alluring blend of black leather and fishnets. She had such big boobs… and a nice round ass, toned and muscular like her thighs. Kimiko was more than a little jealous… The shinobi was a veritable armory of gear and equipment as well, strapped to the gills with kunai, shuriken, swords, grappling hooks and other infiltration and combat tools.

Everything was dark and sexy about her costume… totally unlike all the bright and cutesy magical girls she met at the fair... and totally unlike her own pink and frilly battle costume! Kiryu hung onto her back, looking over shoulder and getting a pretty thorough look at Karin’s leather-clad ass as well.

“The intelligence club says that the portal is supposed to open up within the gymnasium.” The ninja said, “This tunnel will get us close, but we’ll need your pendant to cross the barrier into the girls’ locker room.”

“Got it.” Kimiko nodded, “...wait. You said the girls’ locker room? I thought you said this was an all girls’ school!”

“Boys can be magical girls too.” Karin and Kiryu said at the same time. They looked at each other awkwardly and then turned their heads away.

The kunoichi led the way out of the tunnel, crawling ahead and once again presenting her big butt in full view before the girl. It was so smooth and black, with a slight reflection from the light emitting from her pendant. She could hear the leather material straining and stretching with every inch they crawled. ...WAS THAT A CAMELTOE? Those ninja uniforms really clung to the body, didn’t they?

They came out the other end of the tunnel into a dark and shaded part of the campus courtyard. Karin came out reconnoitering their surroundings before she gave Kim and Kiryu the go-ahead to come out.

Looking around, Kimiko could only imagine what it was like to actually attend classes here. In all the time she knew him, Kiryu hadn’t said much about Usagi. Except that it was a normal school for the most part, but with the basics of demon hunting integrated into the curriculum. It was in the after-school clubs where the magical girls cut their teeth on practical training- exorcisms and patrol missions. Though he had been a professor there, Kiryu confessed that the student council might have held more power and authority over the students than the faculty…

“Here we are.” Karin said as they came up to the side of the gymnasium, whipping a grappling hook and tossing it up to the roof. She led the way up to the top of the building in silence, ushering Kim and Kiryu over to a skylight on the roof. She opened up the hatch and took note of the hazy shimmering surface just beneath- a magical barrier. Beyond it looked like any other gym floor, completely empty as it should be this late at night.

“Recognize it?” The ninja asked, looking over at Kiryu.

“Mmm.” He nodded seriously, “You were right. The obfuscating aura of this barrier… it bears the signature of a magical girl’s powers. Normally such things are used to restrain and isolate demons but this…”

Kim leaned over the edge of the skylight and held her pendant with one hand, pushing the other onto the barrier. She closed her eyes, letting the energy of her purity flow out from her body and into the ruby jewel, where it coalesced and then oozed back out through her arm and out her palm, radiating into the barrier.

With a brief flash of light, sparks and embers of magic burst out from the connection- and the barrier was dispelled. She nearly fell in, were it not for Karin grabbing her and pulling her back onto the roof. With the barrier removed, it was now revealed that everything wasn’t so empty and deserted within the gymnasium.

None of the lights were on, but the interior was lit by an army of candles, placed upon the bleachers on each side of the gym like they were spectators at a sports game.

“W-whoa.” Kiryu’s whole body trembled and he shook, but Kim and Karin were too preoccupied with the strange scene below them. The gym had some sort of… demonic circle painted in red over its floor, adorned with all kinds of strange runes and scripts.

Some distance away, two figures were standing by themselves in the candlelight. One was a petite girl with blue hair and circular glasses, the other with long green hair and two upward strands like antennae sticking out from her crown. That one had… quite a bodacious body, her school uniform showing off her shapely thighs between a skirt and some stockings- not to mention how it seemed like her breasts were threatening to fire off the buttons of her blouse like a machine gun!

“I feel it now.” Kiryu said, a sudden terror seizing over him, “An… A class demon. The portal’s going to appear any minute now. No… more like everything is ready, it’s just waiting on the other side! That’s a summoning circle.”

“Those are the girls who harassed me back at the fair!” Kimiko said, “Mm… well, mostly it was that short one in the glasses.”

Karin rubbed her lower face in thought, covering her mouth and stroking her cheeks with her fingers and thumb. In truth, she didn’t want to reveal her concern, even though she was already wearing a mask over her lips… “Is this some kind of hazing ritual?”

“With an A class demon?” Kiryu shook his head, “Only seniors are authorized to take one of them on, and even then, they must do so in groups of three.”

“That tall girl out in front.” Karin said, “She looks green… and I don’t mean just her hair. The way she’s carrying herself- her stance, you can see the inexperience. This is her first mission...”

“The other girl down there…” Kiryu said, “I can feel the corruption in her. This isn’t a hazing ritual. It’s a sacrifice.”

The kunoichi stood up, turning away from the skylight, “We should go.”

“W-what!?” Kim snapped, “So… she’s a total newbie and that’s an A-class demon! A-a-a-and her ‘friend’ is putting her all out there on a platter like a juicy magical girl sandwich! She doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Kim…” Kiryu put a paw on her arm, “I’m… with Karin on this one. I didn’t want to alarm you but… you and Ken were lucky to fight a B class demon and make it out with your purity intact.”

Karin shot Kimiko an absolutely FURIOUS glare, her big sister’s instincts kicking in. This was news to her…

“Remember that demon… butler guy from the office building?” Karin whispered, “He was an A class at the very least. We didn’t win that fight, Kim. We ran away.”

“Kid…. trust me.” Kiryu sighed, “You don’t wanna stick around and watch this. We’ll get back home to Ken and… and we’ll figure out what to do from there. It’s enough that we have something to bring back to Karin’s friends at Sarut-”

Before he could finish, the room below lit up in an infernal burst of demonic energy and glow. The paint on the summoning circle began to catch on violet fire, the sigils converging towards a singular mass in the center. Electricity cackled and danced as a figure materialized.

The blue-haired magical girl put her hands on the nubile rookie’s shoulders, “You can do this, Hina… I believe in you, fufu~”

“I-I’ll do my best, Futaba!”

Her knees were shaking, Hina’s legs rubbing against each other where her thighs bulged out from her stockings. She was too focused on what was in front of her to notice that Futaba was… pitching a tent in her skirt. Her senpai’s erection rubbed at her butt through their uniforms.

The figure before them began to take an uneven shape, shifting and melding and twisting like wet clay on a pottery wheel. It seemed to be clawing its way out of hell… until its body materialized in the physical realm as a writhing mass of tentacles, phallic in its pinks and purples.

Then… it spoke. “I am Legion… for we are many.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Karin narrowed her eyes as Kimiko looked on with concern.

“Legion is a collective of individual demons inhabiting a single body.” Kiryu quietly explained, fearful his voice would draw the fiend’s attention, “It’s kinda like… how an octopus has nine brains, y’know? Each one of those tentacles thinks and acts independently but they’re all part of a whole, sharing sensory information and working towards the same goal- to corrupt girls and rob them of their purity...”

Kimiko gulped.

The swarm of tendrils seemed to be made up entirely of those tentacles, without any hint of eyes or mouths or even a body from where they came from. Presumably, at the end of the one tentacle was… another!

“Go!” Futaba sadistically shouted, shoving Hina forward. Immediately she started fondling herself, rubbing the head of her cock from the outside of her skirt.

The green-haired schoolgirl held onto her own emerald pendant and looked up at the looming swarm as it approached her. She closed her eyes, focusing her pure heart into the jewel beating against her considerable bosom.

“Marvelous… magical…”

Tentacles began to extend out from the mass, at first thick and featureless- but then they peeled open to reveal much more phallic heads, ribbed and bumped. The girl’s eyes went wide as they began to hover around her, each poised like a sword of damocles to attack her at the slightest provocation.

They were all so wet, each dripping with some sort of slippery fluid. No two seemed exactly alike- and in fact there were quite a few divergent from the norm. A couple sprouted what seemed like little tongues from their tips, lapping and wriggling. Others seemed to ‘breathe’, expanding and shrinking, and even the texture was not consistent- one tentacle seemed completely porous, oozing precum out of every pore.

Hina was muttering, petrified with fear. “M-m-majest- AAAHHHH!”

Legion grabbed her by the arms and legs, tentacles seizing her in an instant and pulling her into its mass. It seemed to utterly devour her, sticking her into its writhing swarm until only her legs were visible. She kicked and struggled before Futaba, who looked on with an utterly wicked grin.

“Eheheheheh~” The bespectacled witch bit the tip of her finger as she stroked herself, “O-o-once he’s done with you, Hina… y-y-you think you’ll want to s-suck me off, oHoOoOoh~”

A dark wet spot formed on the outside her skirt where her cockhead was rubbing against it from the other side. Thick white globs dribbled out from under her skirt and onto the ground and soon, even a little bit oozed out through the plaid.

“I’ll… I’ll save her!” Kimiko exclaimed, suddenly vaulting herself through the skylight and jumping down towards the beast below. Kiryu and Karin both reached out to stop her, but she was already plummeting towards the demon.

“SHINING SPARKLING SPLENDOR!” Kim yelled, tearing her ruby pendant off her neck as she was bathed in magic and light. The power and intensity of this transformation was unlike any she had conjured up before. Even when Ken was in danger, her faith in his wholesomeness was unshakeable. But for this girl, who was crying out in need of rescue, Kimiko unleashed the full might of her pure heart!

Just as Hina’s legs and feet were buried in the swarm of lustful tentacles, Kimiko landed atop the massive demon in a wriggling bed of its phallic appendages.

Immediately she began to sink into it, pulled into a deep swirling sea of demon cocks. Two tentacles propelled themselves towards her mouth but she grabbed them in her fists with an angry grin. They dripped onto her fingers and down her arms… as she began to jerk them off, stroking the squishy tentacles. Now she was half-buried, waist deep in tentacles. One wrapped around her bicep but she forced her way forward through brute tomboyish strength.

Rather than try to climb out, Kimiko bent over and plunged deeper within, diving into the swarm.

“Ehhhhh?” Futaba tilted her head at the sight, her mind racing, ‘Waitaminute… I know that girl! That’s right! It’s Kiryu’s new disciple! What is she trying to do to Legion!?’

Up above, Karin stood up and marched away from the skylight, not once looking back. Kiryu cried out to her, but she was resolved and her mind was made up. The little dragon had no choice but to return his sorrowful gaze back to the giant demon swarm below.

Within, Kimiko tried to ‘swim’ through the smothering mass. How she could breathe, it was a mystery, especially as one of the demon’s cocks forced its way between her lips and started beating the inside of her cheek in its frenzied lust. Rather than fight it, she bobbed her head to his rhythm. All the while, tentacles pulled and tore at her magical girl costume, while a convenient ooze began to dissolve whatever scraps were left. In a few moments she was completely naked, gliding all slippery along countless tendrils.

Her tight ass, unguarded by any protective plug, was probed at and penetrated by a particularly persistent penis. Heedless of her own comfort, it wormed its way inside of her. Two more slithered between her womanly folds, competing with one another as they wriggled and forced their way into her sex. One stopped short at her g-spot, content to rub itself off there while the other plunged deeper, its bumps and rivets hitting Kimiko to her core.

Others wrapped around her body, each selfishly desiring some satisfaction as they sought out armpits, knees, her butt or her breasts or her navel, any surface or anything resembling a hole with which they could stimulate. It was Legion’s greatest strength… and their greatest weakness- each and every tentacle independently desired gratification even if there was only so much of her to go around. Those that could not find entry oozed precum all over her skin, absolutely coating the girl. Those lucky tentacles in her hands and mouth, in her butt and her pussy, or beneath her armpits- they began to throb and stiffen… and cum.

It had an intoxicating taste, designed to corrupt. Butterflies fluttered about in her stomach as it reminded her of slurping down one of Ken’s loads. She started cumming as the cocks in her pussy began to paint her womb creamy white. Kimiko’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and her heart skipped a beat… but she knew, deep down, this pleasure, this heavenly demonic pleasure, was only giving her strength.

She spit out the cock in her mouth, the appendage literally too weak and flaccid to maintain its presence there. In seconds another replaced it. There were simply too many to keep track of individually. Kimiko was even doubling up in her hands, with one tentacle between her thumb and index finger and another getting stroked by her remaining fingers. She pressed them against her skin where she could, for that was the closet thing to a steady ‘surface’ in the swarm of demon cock.

One thing was certain, though. She was moving forward. Or…. moving deeper. She kicked with her feet and swung her arms when she was able to, aided by the considerable lubrication of all the tentacles that had already started spurting their hot wet loads over her. She couldn’t trigger a Harmony Blast… not with Hina in the thick of it. Kimiko still didn’t know what her powers would do to a corrupted human.

Yet… if she didn’t unleash her powers soon, the girl knew it was only a matter of time before she broke and forgot all about Ken and Hina and anything outside of this wonderful swarm of tentacles.

Then, suddenly, she reached out and felt not another slippery slimy dick… but a hand. A delicate and helpless girl’s hand… their fingers interlocked and Kimiko dove forward, gleaming through the writhing swarm to see a naked body and long green hair.

Hina’s eyes were half closed, the pale green of her irises having nearly completely lost their vibrant shine. Like Kimiko, she was getting fucked in every hole, massaged on every inch of her skin, and cummed all over.

They had no idea which way was up or down, left or right… yet somehow, miraculously, they met face to face here in the middle of Legion’s depths. Kimiko spat out the latest tentacle to pump its load down her throat and yanked out the one in Hina’s mouth.

Then she kissed her.

In the middle of the sea of demon cocks, pumping and cumming and rubbing, Kimiko kissed the girl… and her eyes flashed open with renewed life. Then… they closed again, tenderly.

‘Hi.’

They could not communicate in any other way but through their hearts…

‘I’ve been corrupted.’ Hina confessed, sensing the other woman’s pure intention and immediately feeling ashamed of herself in the presence of a true and noble-hearted magical girl. She felt tainted in the presence of Kimiko.

‘Mmmmm.’ Kim hummed thoughtfully into her heart, ‘I don’t believe it.’

‘But I am.’ The rookie replied with sad resignation, as if to implore Kimiko to abandon her and save herself, ‘This feels good… and I think I like it.’

‘That’s okay. I like it too.’

‘Then how are you still so pure?’

In the physical world, outside the realm of heart-to-heart confessions, their bodies had met in a tender embrace, hugging eachother as the swarm of tentacles glided over and under and through their bodies, entangling them, wriggling into whatever lurid places they could find. All over they were being fucked and desecrated in demon seed, the friction of their two girlish bodies bringing Legion to greater heights of pleasure.

‘My purity is something that can never be taken away from me.’ Kimiko said, embracing Hina in the realm of sentimentality, ‘I gave it to Ken to hold onto… and I promised myself that I’m going to see him again. Always and forever.’

‘You… gave it away?’

‘Your purity can never be taken away from you.’ Kimiko thought with all kinds of warm and fuzzy feelings, ‘It’s only something you give. So… don’t give it to this sleazy guy.’

Kimiko felt a smile and a blush from the other girl’s soul. Outside their hearts, Kimiko and Hina were hugging each other close… and rubbing their pussies together. They kissed and embraced, so tightly that not a single one of Legion’s dicks could get between them. It satisfied itself with their asses, pumping the girls’ butts full of cum as they scissored and cuddled, rubbing eachother’s clits, meeting together their womanly folds. Hina’s large breasts squished against Kimiko’s flatter chest, their nipples hard against eachother’s soft skin.

They kissed and kissed, tongues dancing amid the cummy mixture of demon spunk and girl spit.

‘You’re trying to… save me.’ Hina thought incredulously, her heart aflutter.

‘You bet.’ Kim answered, ‘I couldn’t let you do it alone.’

‘I… I want to…’ Even in this world of pure thought and sentimentality, Hina didn’t know exactly how to communicate, ‘...give it to you.’

If only to hold onto for a little while, they both thought.

Without a word, Kimiko accepted, embracing, drawing in, and shielding Hina’s corrupted heart with her own pure soul.

Within Legion’s writhing body- two nubile schoolgirls, arms wrapped around one another, kissing each others’ lips and rubbing their pussies together, came together. Hina’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she pulled Kimiko closer, while the redheaded tomboy started grinding against her, fucking her almost like a man.

They moaned into each other, their orgasm a violent cascade of gushing pleasure and sapphic discovery.

‘HARMONY!’ They both thought, embracing each other, ‘BLAST!’

Only then did their bodies part, the force of their pure climax pushing their bodies away from one another. It broke their kiss and their embrace… yet their legs kept firm, wrapped around eachother. They kept grinding their pussies together as the blast threatened to blow them apart.

Their purity went off like a bomb inside of Legion. From outside, pink light shone through the innermost part of the swarm, growing in size and strength, until beams forced its way out, dissolving tentacles as they passed through. Then, rather suddenly, the demon exploded in a pink light, all of its appendages flying into the air and evaporating before they hit the ground.

There, at the center of the summoning circle, lay two naked girls, covered in cum and sweat… coddling each other. In their position, Kimiko looked like the one who needed rescuing- she was nestling her head comfortably in Hina’s voluminous breasts, carried in the taller girl’s arms not unlike Michaelangelo’s Pietà. Yet in their expressions, it was clear that the rookie owed everything to the red-headed tomboy in her arms. Kim smiled with reassuring confidence, and Hina with gratitude.

“I… I don’t believe it.” Futaba said, clutching her own magical device- a corrupted lapis, cracked and smoky, “You defeated Legion!?”

The girls on the floor were still panting, however, and seemed utterly exhausted. They both turned their eyes to Futaba, the fondness between them turning to concern.

“Eheh… heh… you must be pretty worn out, though.” A sinister smile stretched across Futaba’s lips, “Does that mean... I have you both all to myself!?”

She grabbed her cock and shuddered with delight at the thought.

Little did she notice, Karin was behind her. One swift karate chop to the head and Futaba’s eyes went wide from behind her glasses. “UH!”

She began to fall forward but Karin grabbed her by the wrist and let her slump forward and crumple to the floor rather than hit it face-first… She let go as soon as soon as it was safe to do so, allowing Futaba to slump down onto the floor with her dick still standing stiff.

“I can’t believe you did that.” The ninja said, brushing her blonde hair out of her face and back into her helmet.

Kiryu fluttered down with his little vestigial wings and joined them on the floor of the gymnasium. He was completely flabbergasted.

“Hey.” Kim said with a weak smile, “Got something of yours.”

Kimiko put her hand up to her heart… and then reached out to Hina with a closed fist. The green-haired rookie took the ‘gift’ and brought it to her chest, smiling sweetly.

“I sensed it myself…” Kiryu muttered, “She was corrupted. Kimiko, what did you do?”

The redhead blushed a little and brushed back her cum-slathered hair.

“Magical girls. Ugh.” Karin rolled her eyes at the wholesome display… but even so, she had to admit that what Kimiko just did in front of her was nothing short of miraculous. Common wisdom was that once you were corrupted, there was no going back.

Yet here Hina was, sitting as sweet as a flower...


End file.
